Love is blind - Phantom of the opera
by Chelsea1033
Summary: Can Erik hind true love after Christen leaves, or will he forever be left in the dark. A young girl literally falls into his life and turns his world upside down. Love can truly be blind.
1. Love is blind - Chapter 1

I do not own Erik or any of Webber and Leroux characters, or the music. This is my first time writing and uploading a story so I do apologies if there's any spelling/grammar mistakes or just bad English in general. I do hope you enjoy the story :)

Love is blind

As Erik sat within his chair reading, some random book of his, he heard an odd peculiar sound, within the distance, a large thud sounded. He ignored it at first, trying to get back into his book but quickly found that curiosity had taken over, as he reread the same line over four times. Knowing that this would go on forever if he did not do anything, he got rid of his book, and with a grunt, grabbed the closest oil lamp, and proceed into the darkness. Where Erik's greatest talent shines the most... being the Opera Ghost.

Erik wondered further into the catacombs, trying to convince himself that it was probably a rat or some large rodent - a creature of the night. He didn't mind rodents like other people do, whenever "normal" people see one they would scream their heads off. Erik never saw the reasoning behind it, it was a simple rodent. However, the different between him and "normal" people was the fact that he grew up around them. Most of his life he thought of rats as his only friends, they were the only ones that never ran away, just for the way he looks.

Erik pushed those thoughts behind him, of those days in his childhood, being with those gypsies in their circus of horrors. The torments, the humiliation, the punishments.

The sounds around Erik became odd as he moved deeper within the catacombs, the rats seems to have hurried their pace, Erik noticing one or two passing by him, then a peculiar tapping sound started one; two; stop... one; two; stop... every few seconds; tapping, how odd? Erik started questioning himself. What could that sound be?

Erik slowed his movements as the sounds became louder, wanting to know the origin of the sound, before they became aware of him. Even though it's been a year since the fire, Erik is still wary of strangers and people passing by, in case they try to kill him again or start a manhunt - still thinking he's the devil's child; honestly, though, he found the name to be amusing in a sense... a demon that people should fear - but instead try to kill… it almost makes you laugh.

"Damn it... can't believe that basted pushed me" Erik could hear a woman's voice, he stayed behind a corner and lowered the oil lamp down to a small glimmer of light, bright enough for Erik to see all around, he needed to assess the situation quickly, work out how many people were there and if they had weapons.

Erik peeked his head over to have a look... there was a woman sitting on the floor she seemed to be between 18 to 20 or so; she looked small and weak. Easy enough to beat in hand to hand combat if need be... her clothing was covered in dirt and mud, partly ripped in places here and there from years of wear and tear. She probably lived on the streets. With her small frame as well, Erik could believe she did not eat much.

Erik slowly noticed above her head was quite a large hole, one big enough for a small child to fall through, guessing at the rubble beside her, Erik started to picture what had happened... the ground either went under her… or she slipped and fell, guessing by the lack of noise, by people above, no one was bothered by watching this young woman fall. How sad this would be, if the world was not so evil.

Thank you for making it this far, I do hope you enjoy the story, if you have any comments please do say but don't be too harsh please ^-^


	2. Love is blind - Chapter 2

Looking closer at her Erik started to notice something very odd about her. Granted she had a pretty face; dark brown hair going down to her shoulders, which was probably three shades darker with all the dirt in it... what Erik found so interesting was the fact all this time he was looking at her... she did not open her eyes once.

"God damn it... well, I'm boned" she started to tell herself. As she sat there looking upwards, towards the light from above. She still had her eyes closed.

"Well, I better get moving," She told herself as she slowly got up. She moved quiet, slowly for a girl her age, Erik thought as he quickly grabbed the oil lamp from below, preparing himself to start following her.

Erik was not a horrible man, he did not wish for the poor girl to die down here in the darkness... maybe there was a way he could help her, without her knowing, for good reasons of course. Erik started to ponder as he watched the girl closely, thinking of a map of the catacombs, and the closest way back to the service. Mentally he hoped he could tell her telepathically without ever having to speak to her, but alas the world was not that easy.

"Who's there?" She suddenly questioned to the darkness, Erik was quickly taken aback at this girls hearing. She managed to hear him pick up the oil lamp? Erik stayed as quiet as he could, even going as far as holding his breath, to slow his heart rate.

'My how interesting, I've never had to stay this quiet before' Erik thought to himself as a smirk crept its way onto his face, as he closely watched the girl.

"Hum must have been a rat," the girl told herself, as Erik slowly let out a sigh, he was holding. Now let the games begin, he declared as the girl started to move.

'How slow this girl moves!' Erik screamed within his mind, as he watched the girl move with caution every step. She held her hands towards the air as if she was expecting to fall or grab hold of something; Erik really, could not decide. He stayed at least five or so steps away from her, and kept his breathing to a minimum. Erik had learned so far that she had a remarkable hearing and dislikes rats, after having one or two jumps, and squeals as one rat ran over her feet.

'Oh, she's humming now, yeah more towards this grand adventure of ours.' Erik thought to himself as he moved forward. He could always reveal himself as a ghost and guide her out. But of course, that will bring problems for him later, after all, he is meant to be dead. Still, he cannot allow this girl to keep on wondering, and sadly she's not getting any closer to the surface. If anything she's getting further away. He really needed to do something.

 **"** **Child of the wilderness  
Born into emptiness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to find your way in darkness**

 **Who will be there for you  
Comfort and care for you  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion**

 **Never dreamed out in the world  
There are arms to hold you  
You've always known your heart was on its own**

 **So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone"**

She started to sing that soft melody, her music had a sweetness that Erik had longed for since Christen left. Granted it could still use some tuning, but still... it was like a jewel, it just needed some shine and attention, and she could be a Prima Donna for all he cared. It was like sweet honey once Erik had tasted it, he started to yearn for more, and he started to want to hear her voice again.

Before Erik had realized he had moved much quicker than she did, only being right behind her, Erik's brain started to freak out. "Move! Before she notices you!" his mind scream at him as he stood frozen; watching as she stopped moving.

"Oh God... it's over, they will know I'm alive now" Erik whispered to himself, as he stood frozen in his spot. It was like the world was in slow motion, a mere second felt like an eternity. She started to turn around, Erik knew his life was over... again.

Erik was never much of a religious man, since God gave him _this_ face he never had much to be grateful for, but at that moment he started to pray, begging God, "Please let me have something good within my life" he silently prayed. For once in his life something was going right. Yes, he did live within the catacombs, within the darkness, yet within that darkness, he knew that nothing was going to harm him, unlike those times he was in the light.

In that light people could look at him, people could call him a monster. In that light people could see what he is; a horrid monster. But in the darkness, no one would ever be able to find him, like she said, " **Love life that is lived alone** ".


	3. Love is blind - Chapter 3

I do apologies for the late updates, I've had to live without internet for about 2 weeks, anyways here's a update. Thank you for reading this. I don't own phantom of the opera or any of the characters/songs, I do hope you enjoy ^-^

Then she did it. After carefully following this girl for an hour or so, she finally looked at him. God a fool he was, why did he walk so close to her? Why was her hearing so good?

Why was he a monster of the night?

God... Why?

So she finally looked at him. Sort of, 'looked' is one word for it, she kept her eyes closed even though she was face to face with him. As Erik started to look closer to her face he started to notice how pale and smooth her skin looked in contrast to his. Erik suddenly found himself fighting the urge to touch that skin to feel it upon his fingertips, her eyelashes were so long setting her face into focus.

Erik found a sudden desire to see her eyes, to see what colour they were, shade, tone anything that involved her eyes. He suddenly wanted to know about them; to have such an understanding of them, that he would have a mental image implanted into his mind. Have a picture in his hands that he could always look at. An image of her eyes; that he will never forget, for the rest of his days. As these thoughts grew stronger Erik found himself moving closer towards this woman.

She slowly raised her hand, lightly skimming passed his clothing in the process. She allowed her palm to hover an inch or so, away from his chest. Erik found his breathing quickening as her hand rested within the air. He questions if it was possible. If she could feel his heart beating even from that distance. If she would know how fast it was going.

"Hello... is anyone there? …I can hear your breathing." She spoke loudly at first but her voice slowly died into a mere whisper. She stood there waiting for an answer, keeping a constant poker face, not allowing any form of fear to seep through. Yet Erik knew better, he knew she was full of fear right now.

He wondered to himself, what to do? Run now, and leave her in the darkness? He would be safer that way, away from judging eyes. Or stay and allow himself to be seen in the light... After all this time...

What to do? He started to question...

POV Meg

"Hello... is anyone there? ... I can hear your breathing?" Meg asked into the darkness of her world. Why on Earth did I just do that? Would it not be easier to just stay quiet? Why is my curiosity so irritating.

Meg could hear breathing... slow long breaths... not like rats, theirs is far too fast and quiet... no, this one was a person she's sure. She told herself over and over again.

It was not just breathing she could hear. Meg swore she heard some metal moving... footsteps... muttering... someone was down here with her. She was sure of it, so why on Earth did she have to speak out? Meg screamed to herself over and over, pretend it's not there easy... but no, Meg had to speak out loud... now she's got herself killed.

Oh well... she was homeless it's not like anyone would have cared, Meg did not have many friends, only acquaintances. Other homeless people she knew, but they would not go out of their way in order to help her. Survival of the fittest, that's what they say, now she will die, it is the way of the world.

All of this quickly went through her mind, as she decided... if she will die then she will allow her curiosity to be completely fulfilled.

With that in mind, she notices the sound of breathing getting closer. Almost too close roughly a step or so away. I'm probably going to die. Meg told herself in her mind as she started to move her hand. slowly she raised it, she could feel a hot heat in front of her. Meg was normally always cold considering it is going to be winter soon, her body became used to the cold. Yet this burning heat that stood in front of her, made her skin feel like it was melting.

Meg twitch slightly as she felt the feeling of clothing, she did not touch it for long only a second but the feeling settled itself onto her fingers, smooth and soft... fine materials she has never or ever will feel again upon her skin.

As Meg allowed the feeling to settle on her skin she rested her hand in the air close enough to still feel the burning heat but not too close to touch the skin of the user. They probably would not be happy to have some random girl touching them.

The thought brought a smile to Meg's face, such a funny way to die... falling down a hole, it is like Alice in wonderland. Meg ponder the thought for a moment, she heard the story a few times by the older people, what was that saying she questioned herself trying to remember the story... what was it again... there was a famous saying within that story. Meg told herself as she tried her hardest to remember, completely forgetting her current situation, what was it again...

"I'm not crazy. My reality is just, different from yours" - Cheshire cat


	4. Love is blind - Chapter 4

Thank you for reading this far, I do hope you enjoy this story. I don't own Phantom, it's characters or the song.

POV Erik

Erik thought he was starting to go mad watching this girl stand there, it felt like an eternity. For some reason, the girl seemed to go through, a verity of different emotions, from sadness to neutral, to now happy.

Erik kept questioning as he stared even longer at the girls smile. Granted she looked better with a smile on her face, however, Erik simply, could not figure out why she was smiling... and with that fact, he felt a little uneasy not knowing. Erik was always the kind of individual that wanted to understand and know exactly what was going through a person's brain.

Yet her... he could not understand.

"My apologies, mademoiselle... are you lost, by any chance?" Erik asked with as much sympathy in his voice as he could. The girl twitched slightly by the sudden words, her smile dropped but just as quickly came back, maybe she was relieved that Erik did not seem like a bad person. Yet if she knew his past, she would quickly run like the rest of them.

"Yes, I am... do you know a way out? If that is not too much trouble" she asked with a chuckle in her voice, is she laughing at herself? Erik ponders, as he continued to stare at the young girl.

"This way," Erik told her with harshness in his voice. It would be best, to get rid of this as quickly as possible. He told himself as he started to walk away from her in the opposite direction.

He could hear the light sounds of stepping following him, but still at a far too slow of a pace. I need to do something about her walking, Erik declared to himself, as he stopped in his tracks.

"Stay here" he ordered the girl as he ran further ahead towards his home. "There has to be something" he muttered to himself as he skimmed the room. He started to dig through the piles and piles of random stuff he collected over the years, granted he should get rid of it, but he liked to own things, it made him feel like something in his life was normal.

Meg POV

"My apologies, mademoiselle... are you lost, by any chance?" a deep voice asked through the darkness. Meg was taken back that someone replied to her question, she simply thought she had gone completely mad. However there was a voice... and what a voice it was.

It was deep yet had a lightness to it, it was indescribable. Meg thought if she could ever taste chocolate in her life it would be like his voice... a delight to the ears which starts to give you a need for more. As soon as he stopped speaking Meg found herself wanting to hear him speak more... anything as long as she could hear his voice... it's a voice she would happily listen to all day.

Then it suddenly daunted on her, he asked her a question, it's considered rude not to answer, and maybe he might speak again in reply.

"Yes, I am... do you know a way out? If that is not too much trouble" Meg quickly asked, feeling relieved that she might not be here for much longer, yet felt troubled that she might not be able to listen to his voice anymore.

"This way" he quickly told Meg as he walked away. Meg felt so relieved that he was going to show her the way she did not know if she would be able to take in any directions without getting even more lost. She did however felt a little annoyed by the fact they started to walk the other way, so she was getting herself even more lost until he came along.

Thank goodness he's here, Meg thought to herself as she tried to keep up.

"Stay here," the stranger told here in a demanding voice, Meg heard his footsteps speed up as he went further ahead.

A few moments pass and Meg felt nervous and ashamed that she could not walk very fast. She was stuck at this slow turtle-paced, she wanted to move quickly too, but if she moved faster the more likely she is to fall down, and Meg did not like the idea of getting even more hurt.

What if he never comes back? Meg started to ask herself as panic starts to sink in... She did irritate and annoy him she would not blame him for leaving but, what if she never gets out of here, stuck here for the rest of her life?

Meg questioned herself over and over again as she stood in the darkness missing his warmth.

"No.. Meg you're strong... you can do this," she told herself out loud as she started to move forward.

She's in the right direction just go to keep moving.

What is the worst that can happen?

Meg asked herself as she moved deeper into the catacombs.


	5. Love is blind - Chapter 5

Thank you for reading this far. I do hope you enjoy this story, I don't own Phantom, it's characters or the songs

POV Erik

"Found it" Erik declared to himself, as he grabbed the item and started to run towards her, hopefully, this will help her when she walks.

"Mademoiselle?" Erik question as he approached the area he left her.. where is she? he wonders, seeing she was nowhere in sight.

Erik started to think of the catacombs, all the different routes and passageways there was down here. Which way could she have gone? He questioned as he started to run ahead.

" Mademoiselle!" He kept shouting over and over into the darkness. Where could she be? What would happen if she died... It would be all his fault, he did leave her... what was her name, he never asked... Erik started to think as the need to find her became even stronger.

As Erik ran deeper into the catacombs he heard a faint voice in the distance.

 ** _"Father once spoke of an Angel_**

 ** _I used to dream he'd appear_**

 ** _Now as I sing I can sense him_**

 ** _And I know he's here"_**

Erik knew that voice straight away... Christen...

"She left..." Erik muttered to himself as he remembered the last moments he had with Christen. If only he could relive those moments how he long to change the past.

Her standing there in the wedding dress... looking so perfect it made his heart bleed, he knew she could never love some monster like him, but her simply looking at him alone was enough for him, when did he start demanding more?

Erik still blamed Raoul for everything, if he never showed up than Christen would still be his... yet he knew that no matter what she would have left him in the end. It's the way the world is... he was a monster after all... Even now he could still feel the touch of her lips... he never knew, something so soft could exist in this world.

Her face appeared in his mind, sadly not the face of his loving student, but, the frighten scared woman he made to fear him... all that hate and hurt in her eyes, it would make any man feel guilty. That's why he let her go, she could never be happy with him.

Erik stood there in the darkness thinking about Christen, and all the memories he had of her. All those moments she laughed, when she cried... especial when she sang... it was like watching an angel.

Erik declared to himself once more, that his sweet Christen was an angel... never meant to be of this world.

"I'm going mad... I'm hearing voices again" Erik muttered, as he stood still hoping to hear that voice once more, even if it's only in his mind, at least he can still hear her voice.

 ** _"Think of me, think of me fondly_**

 ** _When we've said goodbye_**

 ** _Remember me, once in a while_**

 ** _Please, promise me you'll try"_**

Erik hears, how can he even stop thinking about her, every waking moment, he spent thinking of her... He would always think of her fondly, there is not a bone in his body that could hate her, he was the monster, not her.

 ** _"You were once my one companion_**

 ** _You were all that mattered_**

 ** _You were once a friend and father_**

 ** _Then my world was shattered_**

 ** _Wishing you were somehow here again_**

 ** _Wishing you were somehow near_**

 ** _Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed_**

 ** _Somehow you would be here"_**

Erik remembers Christen singing this, whilst at her father's grave. She was so hurt, all she wanted was a shoulder to cry on yet, he goes and fights Raoul instead how stupid he was back then, why was he so full of jealousy at the time.

Erik kept on pondering to himself, as he stood with his eyes closed... Remembering everything that had happened, even if it was a year ago, it's all still fresh in his mind.

Erik did not notice time passing until his world became darker, opening his eyes he notice the oil lamp had died out, how long was he standing there? He questions himself as he looks around... Why was he in the catacombs again? What was he doing here?

Erik knew he forgot something but what, was the question? He thought as he started to wonder towards his home.

Erik kept on wondering towards his lair, with his mind still in the clouds completely focusing on Christen.

"What is she doing now? Is she still with Raoul?" She quickly left Paris after the fire, Erik had no idea where she went after that. "She probably married now... she could be trying for a child," Erik thought, the image of Christen having a child if they had one Erik was sure he would spoil the child rotten. He gave out a giggle at the thought.

Erik sat down, completely in a daze, of the thought of Christen with a child. Yet with Raoul being the father, brought a sour note to the thought. Hopefully, the child would take after Christen.

His hands turned into fists, as he thought of Raoul, he knew Christen loved him, but he still had a want to kill that... basted.

As Erik clench his fists he notices what he had in his hand... it was the item he was looking for, it was for that girl. The girl!

Erik realized as he stood running into the catacombs.

How could he forget the girl? Erik questions himself as he kept on running into the distance, damn it, even now Christen completely controls his mind... will he even be free from her spell?

"Mademoiselle!" Erik shouted into the darkness she could be anywhere by now, he thought as he ran deeper into the darkness.

" Mademoiselle! Where are you!" He shouted again everything is his fault, he should not have allowed himself to be distracted.

" Mademoiselle! Where are you! Can you hear me! Please answer!" Erik started to beg into the darkness, as kept on running, completely in a panic now.

Erik stopped for a few moments to catch his breath then he heard it... muttering, it must be her.

Erik started to run again completely out of breath, trying to make his legs move even faster than before, fearing the worse had happened to the girl. He was running so quickly he nearly ran past her, as she finally came into view.

She was curled up leaning against the wall, fast sleep. She must have gotten tired from walking, Erik thought as he stared at her peaceful face, thank heaven she did not get hurt.

Noticing how cold it was getting Erik thought it is wise to move her. Slowly, he picked her up into his arms. She was much lighter than he thought she would be, she needs to eat more Erik declare to himself as he walked off into the distance, with her sleeping figure in his arms.


	6. Love is blind - Chapter 6

Thank you for reading this story, I don't own phantom, it's characters or the songs. I hope you enjoy reading this.

POV Meg

Um, something's soft and warm. Meg thought as she moved into the soft material she never slept on something so soft before.

Wait... what am I sleeping on? Meg question as she got up... she slowly worked out that she was lying on a bed. She so used to, resting on the floor, that it's, how to describe this... heavenly to sleep on.

As her, fingers moved over the sheets to gain a more mental image, of the bed. She notices a sound in the distance, muttering.

Meg slowly wandered towards the muttering sound, as she got closer, the muttering became clearer words. It seemed to be the word "Christen" over and over again. Meg started to wonder who this person could possibly be.

As she listens more to the voice, she worked out that the owner was the gentleman she meets earlier. It could be the name of his girlfriend or his wife. Meg started to wonder, as she moved closer to the voice. All she was certain of, was that Christen was someone _important_ to him, in what way she may possibly never know.

Before she realized, she was nearly next to him, she worked out from his body heat and height that he was probably sitting on a sofa. Meg did not wish to wake him up so she started to wonder around, to see what is about.

As Meg wondered the room, it was an open space room, she notices pieces of paper lying on the floor, and a few books, this gentleman is a messy guy Meg thought as she kept on wondering. There were a table and chairs, this gentleman must be very rich, to be able to afford all of this, Meg thought as she kept on wondering.

Then she found it, she ran her fingers over the large cold object, she was not completely sure of what it was, at first she thought it was a large table, but she found a chair so she had to sit, it was quite wide but thin. She felt little dents on the table all the same size. She pressed down on one to see what it does. Then a sound came out.

Oh god, I woke him up, oh no. Meg thought as she stayed as still and quiet as possible. She heard movement behind her, then she could feel his heat behind her. He was standing behind her.

"This is a piano" he muttered whilst yawning, I accidentally woke him up Meg thought as she felt guilty.

"Sorry for waking you" Meg muttered hoping he would not be too mad.

"Don't worry," he said as he moved closer towards her back, he moved his arms in front of her and started to play a sweet tune. It gave her a small shock, senses his sudden movement, for some reason she felt her cheeks starting to burn.

"Here, you play like this" he muttered as he lightly glided her hands towards the object, moving in a unique way, she could never remember, all she could do was listen to the sweet melody, she never knew it was possible to make such a wonderful sound.

Sadly like everything it came to an end, Meg felt her heart fall as it came to an end.

"I never got to ask... what is your name?" He asked as she stared into spaced still amazed by the sound her just heard. "Ah um... M-Meg" Her mind went completely blank as she had to think what her name was for a second.

"Oh sorry for falling asleep... I'll go now" Meg quickly told him as she rushed to her feet, but was just a quickly on the floor again, as she fell over the chair, she could hear the gentleman giggle in the distance at her.

"Haha oops... since you know my name... what's yours?" Meg asked the kind gentleman as he grabbed her hands pulling her to her feet.

"Erik... I know it's rude to ask but... your blind aren't you?" the gentlemen asked as he hands still held hers, Meg could feel her cheeks blushing, at his presence.

"Yes, I am... I've been blind since birth... thank you, Erik, not many people would help" Meg told him as she tried to look upwards trying to face his face.

After a far too long of a moment, Meg realized she was still holding his hands, "I'm sorry... anyways thank you again" Meg muttered as she quickly let go of his hands. With them both still standing there.

"Well I was thinking... since your blind... the streets must be quite dangerous for you... and... I do not wish for you to tell anyone about this place. What I am asking is, would you be willing to stay down here for a while, you would have a warm bed, food and safely... and the floor would not go underneath you" Erik asked with a giggle in his voice with fondness at how he found her.

Meg stood there pondering the idea, she would get everything she ever wanted, but why does she feel so guilty about it, though?

"Oh I have something for you," Erik said as he walked off somewhere.

What did he just say? Meg asked herself as she stood there god smacked.

Did he just ask me to stay? To live with him? Meg questioned her mind over and over again, hoping this was real. AHHH! The girl screech ran through her mind as she stood there completely blank.

What should she say? What should she do? She asked herself as Erik walked off, saying something but she could not hear him or anything right now. All that went through her mind was those few words... " would you be willing to stay down here for a while"

She never knew that just a few words could through you off like that.

Erik has been very kind to her, he's given her a bed for the night... and no one would ever notice she was gone, but... Erik might, it made her smile at the thought that someone might miss her.

Yet, as always the happiness quickly ends, as her mind thinks back at the people who tried to look after her in the past... but would eventually let her down.

The memories flooded back... "we can't look after you"... "your too much for us"... "you've got to survive on your own"

Every memory of people letting her down rushed through her mind, like a ton of bricks. Most of them had good reasons to kick her out, she did not blame them, yet deep down a part of her still held anger towards them.

With that in mind, she knew she could never stay with Erik.

He would not be able to handle her, or her condition. In the end, he would come to resent her, and his choice. Meg could not allow him to do that, to possibly harm this sweetest, kindness man she's ever had the pleasure of meeting.

Plus she also had this Christen to think about, she's probably holding a big role in his life, and she could not get in the way of Erik's happiness. As long as he's happy she will be able to survive in this world.

Heck... she's been living on her own all her life, nothing really changes she simply fell through a hole.

Meg told herself as she tried to keep a straight face, to not allow any sign of sadness to show, but happiness, for what Erik has shown her... kindness.

She heard his footsteps coming closer, Meg you know what you have to do.

She told herself as she became mentally prepared.


	7. Love is blind - Chapter 7

POV Erik

Erik held the object, tightly in his hands. He wondered if he should have asked her that question, but what else should he do. He cannot possibly allow her back onto the streets, seeing the way she is, she would get herself killed in a week.

He suddenly thought about it. Her on the streets in the pouring rain. Shuddering back at the sudden chill in his bones, he knew he's already made the right choice.

He will not allow her back into those streets. No... He forbids her to leave. With that thought in mind he stood still for a moment or two just watching her, he knew it was creepy but he wanted to take in her appearance .

What if she said no. Erik pondered, having to look away from her, with his range already building up. He was giving her everything she would ever want or need. She would not say no.. would she.

Erik asked to question himself at the possibility of sadness filling his heart.

No... that would not happen, she would say yes... she will stay with him and keep him company. Erik started to imagine their life together, of course, he would need to move and change a few things, to make it safer for her but imagine it...

On stormy nights he can keep her calm from lighting... he could learn to cook better, make her warm meals, Erik imagine her smiling face... she could even sit on the couch and listen to his music, he could help teach her to sing better, or he could write more music for her to listen to... Erik started to hear the melodies in his head, soft gentle music would suit her.

Erik held the warm happy thoughts, as he started to walk closer to her.

"Meg... here I thought it might help you move around better," He told her as he passed the item.

Erik watched closely, with nervous eyes hoping she liked the object, what if she did not like it, what do women liked these days? Erik wondered as he kept on watching her.

For some, reason Meg started to cry. Erik lowered his body so that he could her lowered face better. Seeing her crying face, broke his fragile heart.

"If you hate it, I can get you something else?" He asked her, as she scrunched her face tighter, after a few moments which felt like an eternity of listening to her sobbing, and deep breaths, she finally spoke.

"n-no... no, I love it... thank you" she muttered in between the sobs and deep breaths. Erik finally let out a held breath.

Thank goodness he thought she would hate it... he watched with curiosity as she started to use the walking stick as a guide stick.

POV Meg

Erik handed me the gift. It is a stick, Meg thought as she held the object tightly in her hands, fearing someone might take it away any second now.

As she held it tighter, she could feel the floodgates finally opening, for the first time in her life someone gave her a gift, her of all people a gift.

Meg had never received a gift before, she always knew what they were but no one ever cared enough about her to give her one.

A tear fell down her face, as she quickly realized that the floodgates had opened and she began to cry, how long had it been since she last cried. Meg wondered as she bent over hoping to hide her face from the ugly sight.

The last time must have been a year or two ago, she thought back to that distant memory, when the last house she stayed in kicked her out after she dropped yet another plate. It was such a cold night, she remembered how heavy the rain poured on her.

As she kept on crying a voice came through her loud sobbing.

"If you hate it, I can get you something else?" she heard Erik say, as he spoke she notice his voice had moved, ah he was kneeling, to be able to see her face. Blushing at the thought he could see her tear soaked face.

"N-no... no, I love it... thank you" she muttered as she tried to bring the crying to an end. She felt his warm hands under her chin lifting her face upwards it must be to look at his face, she tried her hardest to give him the warmest happiest smile, she could possibly, manage given the circumstances.

Erik quickly moved his hand away, leaving a warm feeling of where his fingers were.

"No one had ever given me a gift before... thank you, again," Meg said as she giggled at the last part, as she realized all she been doing today was thanking Erik, truly he is a very kind hearted man.

"Do not worry about... I do hope it helps, though" Erik said with sweetness in his voice.

"About your offer... just a few moments ago..." Meg began her speech as she tried to gain strength in her voice but completely failing at this. She took a deep breath and began.

"About your offer to stay here, with you... I am truly grateful to you, no one has ever shown but such wonderful kindness before, but, I simply cannot stay down here... I'm sorry Erik, I have to go back... but I will always remember your kindness to me"

Meg said her speech with as much calm and composed as she could muster. She does hope he would forgive her, for her selfishness. Meg hoped as she gripped the walking stick tighter and tighter until her hands began to hurt.


	8. Love is blind - Chapter 8

POV Erik

Erik mind went blank as he started to her. She did not want to stay with him. Erik could feel his heart breaking at being rejected once again. Why do people always leave him, everything he helps someone it gets thrown back into his face.

Erik's mind started to go wild, with thoughts from the past to the possible future he could have had with her. He started to feel his anger boil, his hands forming into fists of fury.

He tried to calm himself down, by taking deep breaths, what did he do? did he scare her in any way? Erik wondered as he looked at her, trying to take in every detail of her since this would be the last time he sees her.

He does have terrible luck with women, Erik thought as a smile crept onto his face, at the humour of his tragic life.

Erik forced himself to become calm, thank goodness she's blind, this way she cannot see the rage or sadness in his eyes. He thought I need to leave her with fond memories of me, not like Christen... whenever she looks back, she will only ever feel is hatred and anger towards him and the opera house.

Not this time.

"I see... well good luck" Erik muttered as he started to walk towards the way out.

"This way," he said as he slowly left his lair... Erik felt proud of himself, he kept his voice calm, yet inside he was crying and screaming with anger, but still kept his poker face firmly on.

POV Meg

"I see... well good luck," Erik told Meg as he walked off. Meg quickly rushed after him using her new guide stick, she moved much quicker than before, knowing there wasn't anything in front of her.

She felt there was disappointment within Erik's voice, but she knew that this was for the best. He could not be able to look after her, she would be far too much of a nuisance.

Meg knew she, should only leave fond-ish memories of her short stay with him. Even if most of it is just her crying and saying thank you. Giggling to her new memories she kept on walking strong into the darkness of her world, somehow knowing that Erik would always be ahead of her.

"Erik?" Meg asked him with a question in her voice.

"Yes, Meg... what's wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"I was wondering if it would be alright for me to visit... from time to time... you're a good friend and I do not wish to lose that friendship," Meg told him as they kept on walking.

"You are always welcome, to visit me anytime... of course, I must warn, I do not like people I do not know coming down here... so please do not tell anyone about this place," Erik said with caution in his voice.

Meg wondered what happened in Erik's past to make him so weary so strangers, but Meg got the feeling it was not her place to ask. She agreed to his terms thinking of people she could possibly tell to about this wonderful place, but no one came to mind.

Meg was once again reminded how alone in this world she truly is.

"Here you go... keep going straight, you will get back into the streets again," Erik said as he stood next to her.

"Again thank you, so much... ah here" Meg told him once again it's starting to become a habit of saying thank you to him, as she spoke her words, she moved her hands to pass him the guide stick.

Erik placed his hand over hers "it's yours" he muttered, as Meg felt the blood racing through her head once more, she will never get used to blushing so much.

"Can I ask a favor?" Erik asked of her, with him showing her this much kindness he could have her world if he wanted.

"Of course" Meg whisper wondering what it was he wanted.

"Could you open your eyes for me... please, I just want to know what they look like?" he asked with kindness in his voice like always. So I did as he asked. I opened my eyes.


	9. Love is blind - Chapter 9

POV Erik

Erik stood in the catacombs, taking in everything about her, every detail there was to his memory so he would never forget this lovely girl.

Once again she tried to be kind to him, by trying to give the guide stick back. He's becoming used to her kindness, never in his life had someone been so sweet to him.

What came out of his mouth next, shocked even him. Why did he ask that kind of favor? How insulting that must make her feel.

Yet, she proved once more, she truly is too kind, by opening her eyes for him.

Erik had seen and hear about blind people before, true it was rare, he had only seen a few of them before.

Although this was the first time that he had the chance to see their eyes. Erik held his breath as she slowly opened them.

It was like looking into a cloud of mist held within her eyes. It gave me a sense of wonderment, he felt if he looked deeper he may find something unusual. Yet they stayed the same.

Erik had never felt so amazed before looking into those eyes.

Somewhere deep within Erik soul he felt happy that she kept her eyes closed. That this was his guilty pleasure being allowed to see them, possibly being the only person to get to see them.

As he thought of this a smile rose on his face as he kept on staring into those eyes.

It was not until she blinked, he was finally snapped out of hypnosis. He looked down to see his hands and body once again moved on their own.

He stood much closer to her now with his hands nearly touching her face.

Should he, shouldn't he, was all that went through his mind.

"Can I ask a favor as well?" Meg asked, stopping this short train of thought.

"Anything" Erik muttered knowing if she asked he would give her the world, this sweet young angel deserved everything she could possibly ever want.

"May I touch your face please... it would help me image you face in my mind?" she asked with shyness in her voice.

It started to break Erik's heart when he thought back to when others had seen his face, the repulse they held towards him, could he possibly allow her to go through the same fate?

He questions himself, as he kept on staring at her. He promised himself that he would only give her happy memories. What should he do? He wondered still bewitched by her wonderful eyes.

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow that" Erik muttered as he started to walk away not wanting to see the disappointed look on her face.

After taking a few steps he looked back, hoping she might still be there. Yet there was no one just the empty darkness he had always known.

With sadness taking over his heart, he started to walk towards his lair. What did he expect of course she would leave, he told her to.

As he entered the dark lair, he felt lonely that there was no proof, no evidence of the arrival or disappearance. Of his sweet Meg.

If anything she may have never been real but all a part of his imagination, maybe he's finally gone crazy. Erik started to convince himself, Meg was all a dream, she was never real.

But if she was not real, then why did he feel so lonely? Erik asked as he sat on the couch, staring at the piano, remembering her sitting there.

As he kept staring into nothing a voice started to sing, for once it was not his beloved Christen, but Megs sweet voice.

 ** _"Think of me, think of me fondly_**

 ** _When we've said goodbye_**

 ** _Remember me, once in a while_**

 ** _Please, promise me you'll try"_**

Erik listen to the voice, as he slowly fell asleep, as eyelids started to lower he wondered towards his bed, giving up and allowing his tiredness to take over. As he quickly fell asleep.

Erik has not been able to sleep that well since the fire. He would always wake up, from his own screams or if the nightmare became too real for him. It was always the same thing but always different.

He would dream of that night, of the fire... He would be fighting Roual, Erik would be about to lose... then Christen, she would either get hurt by a sword or Erik could not save her in time from the fire.

However, this time, it was all different, it was much worse this time.

Erik stood within the darkness of his own dream. He could hear shouting, it sounded like the ringmaster of the freak show he once lived at.

The sounds of whipping took over Erik's mind. He closed his eyes and covered his ears from the sound, the ringmaster kept shouting something about obeying him. All Erik could focus on was the sound of whipping, the scars on his back began to burn from the memories.

"Stop it... STOP IT!" Erik shouted, opening his eyes to see his memory. It was like watching a film of this own life. It was him and the ringmaster, Erik watched as his younger self-was stood facing the wall getting hit by the whip.

You could hear panting under the sounds of the whipping. How he manage to take those beatings he would never know.

Erik thought as he watched his younger self, manage to his chains around the old fools thick neck.

Watching the old fat man fight for air, brought warmth to Erik's heart, he could remember how hard it was to break that man's neck.

Erik stood watching, as the memory faded.

"Phantom?" Erik heard a voice ask. He turned to find Christen all dressed up, she looked so beautiful, so wonderful that words cannot describe.

"Angel, why did you kill them?" Christen asked as she placed her hand onto his cheek.

"I had no choice" Erik started to plead with her, as all his killings started to form around him. He had forgotten how many he's killed over the years.

So many lives he's taken, but he had no choice, it was either him or them.

"You are the devil's child," Christen said with venom to her words.

Erik flinch to his old name. "I am not the devils child" Erik nearly shouted to her as he grabbed holds of her shoulders.


	10. Love is blind - Chapter 10

Her face changed to the fearful one she showed him, in their last moments together. Seeing that face Erik quickly let go. "I'm so sorry" he muttered hoping she would forgive.

"Do you not see, you're a demon from hell... no one could ever love you"

Erik stood there slowly backing away, from the woman he once loved.

"Ahh!" Erik shouted falling to the ground as his back and face started to burn.

He tried to breath between the pain.

 ** _"Child of the wilderness  
Born into emptiness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to find your way in darkness"_**

Christen started to sing, Erik's back started to hurt even more. It was like he was still a child being hit, over and over.

 ** _"Who will be there for you  
Comfort and care for you  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn to be your one companion"_**

Christen sang as she grabbed hold of Erik's face forcing him to his feet, an evil crooked smile showed on her face as she kept going.

 ** _"Never dreamed out in the world  
There are arms to hold you  
You've always known your heart was on its own"_**

Another voice joined Christens own Erik looked around to find Meg slowly walking towards them.

 ** _"So laugh in your loneliness  
Child of the wilderness  
Learn to be lonely  
Learn how to love life that is lived alone"_**

They both sang in almost a whisper. Erik was unable to focus on anything but the pain in his face and back. The burning sensation was completely unbearable.

"Please.. forgive me" Erik muttered as he kept panting for some air.

"Never... We shall never forgive you. Devil's child" They both said in unison as they started to pace around him.

"You've hurt many people... a monster like you... should _die_!" they said with a laughter in their voice, Erik fell to the ground once again, as the pain became even worse.

"After all these years, you still trying to find love in this world? Why? You're a monster!" Christen said whilst grabbing hold of his hair, forcing Erik's face to look at her. Her face was full of disgust for him, then she slammed him face against the floor. Causing a sharp pain to go through him.

Erik lay there watching them both leave in the distance, with blurry eyes he saw a fire starting to grow.

"Christen... Meg" Erik tried to shout, but his voice was too weak, he kept trying to shout their names over and over again somehow he might be able to warn them. Tell them of the fire before he loses them again.

"You could never protect us" he heard Christens voice say.

"We could have been happy if we never meet you" he heard Meg's voice say.

Erik had to close his eyes as they both walked into the fire, he could hear their screams.

If he was not alive so many people would have lived. He would have never gone through such torture. And those two... they would have had better lives.

Erik thought as he awoke with tears in his eyes and still panting.

POV Meg

Meg kept on wondering, through different back alleyways, trying to hide from people's praying eyes.

She did not know how long she's been wondering around for, all that was going through her mind was Erik.

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow that" That was the last thing he said to her, why was she so stupid? Why on earth did she ask such a thing?

She kept questioning herself as she continued to walk.

Meg stopped walking after a while, once her feet started to hurt she laid against the wall hoping her dreams will provide some form of comfort than this harsh reality.

Her dream was a sweet one, Erik was there. He kept singing to her with that enchanting voice of his. They started to dance through the night.

Meg felt like she could stay there all night, dancing with her sweet Erik. Yet, like all good things they must come to an end.

She could hear a voice in the distance shouting Erik's name.

Erik let go of Meg's hands and started to walk into the distance towards that voice. Meg just stood there feeling the darkness taking over her world.

She tried to imagine what Christen must be like. If she's Erik's wife, she must be beautiful, loving, caring. She must be the perfect wife to be good enough for him. If Meg had it her way then no one was good enough for Erik.

Meg awoke with jealousy taking over her as she started to silently cry.

"So some fancy ass guy was nice to you and you can't forget him now," one of the women said after listening to some of Meg's story.

All she told them was, a man helped her out and was very kind to her.

"Spare some change" she quickly said as some people walked pass them. Three of them including Meg sat against the wall. It's been a month or so since she last saw Erik, and how god she missed him.

She missed him more than she dared to. Even now she still dreams of him and how she wishes to never awake from them.

"He wasn't so fancy ass... he was... wonderful" Meg corrected the woman, finding the word to be an insult to her Erik. She almost whispered the last part almost ashamed to say how much she cares for him.

"Remember he has a wife," the woman told her, as she kept asking for change.

"He was probably after something else... you know what I mean" the man to Meg's right spoke as he nudges her.

"No!... He wasn't like that... he wouldn't do something like that" Meg said with possibly with too much anger in her voice as she tried to defend Erik.

"Ah, I see, you're in love sweetheart," the woman said as she started to laugh.

Could she be in love? Meg asked herself as she started to walk away from the group.

"I'll see you later," she told them as she started to blend into the crowds.

It's true she does think of him all the time and those dreams, but still love is a strong word. Plus he also has a wife, and, and so many things.

It would never work out.

Meg told herself as she kept wondering. After a good minute or two, she went to sit by the wall and started to beg for money once more.

She had an okay life, she could get enough coins for a warm meal every so often and the other homeless people help her out from time to time. Life if it starts to rain they would show her a good spot. Or they wouldn't rob her.

The thought made her laugh, at how people can be kind in their own ways be it a small simple thing or something big, like what Erik did for her.

"Excuse me, miss?" a voice spoke waking her from her daydream.

"Ah yes?" Meg asked with curiosity, people rarely speak to a homeless person, and with such politeness as well. The voice was male, it had an odd but appealing accent to it, Meg hadn't heard before. It was a nice voice but no match to Erik's.

"Do you know the way towards the Opera House?" The voice asked as she became more interested.

"Ah yes... down this street, take a right and it's in front of you," Meg told him as she stood pointing in the general direction he needs to go.

"Oh thank you... I'm always getting lost in these places, here" the voice said, as Meg felt her cup getting slightly heavier.

"Thank you monsieur," Meg said as she sat back into her spot, slowly picking up her new coins to figure out their value.

How much did he give her! Meg thought as she felt the coins, a smile rose on her face as she realized she won't have to worry about food for at least two to three weeks.


	11. Love is blind - Chapter 11

A few days had passed since she meets the rich stranger. After a while, she mostly forgot all about him until...

"Meg!" Someone nearly shouted as they ran towards her.

"Yes?" She questioned as she worked out that the voice was one of the nice women that lived on the streets as well.

"There's some big announcement happening at the Opera House... come on," the woman said as she grabbed Meg's arm pulling her to her feet.

They both ran as quickly as possible hoping not to miss any of it.

Meg started to wonder if Erik would be there, after all, he lives under the Opera House. With that thought in mind, Meg started to smile, as she increased her speed hoping to speak to him once more.

They arrived just in time. They sneaked around the posh rich people as they headed towards the back where the poorer people stayed.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" A voice shouted as Meg took her spot, she did not need to worry about seeing anything but she needed to focus and listen to all the voices around her, maybe she could spot Erik's.

The booming voice carried on speaking after a minute or two of the boring nonsense of him speaking about how great his family is. Meg started to ignore the voice trying to listen to the whispers and chatter among the crowd.

She found out that some of the women fancied some young man that was on the stage.

"Now I present monsieur James, from England," the booming voice said as people started cheering in the crowd, as the gentleman started to speak.

"Thank you all kindly" the voice spoke, Meg knew straight away. This was the man that asked her for directions several days ago. With this new knowledge, Meg started to listen to his speech more, he sounded confident. He plans to fix and reopen the Opera House.

He spoke a bit more nonsense that Meg could not fully or wanted to understand. "Hear that, there could be some work" some of her allies muttered during the speech, but Meg knew since she does not have her eyes, she couldn't do any sort of work for them.

The crowds started to move once the speeches were over. People started to go back to their daily lives. Meg stood still waiting for the crowds to go, in order to make it easier for her to move.

"Hay, girl... want to have some fun with us?" some men asked her as one grabbed hold of her arm.

"Let go!" Meg said as she raised her voice, she tried to struggle but the man holding her arm was too strong.

"Come on... Have some fun with us?" the man spoke once more, as one grabbed hold of her face trying to kiss her. Meg shakes and moved and much as she could to try and get out of their grip.

"There you are," a voice said from behind pulling her out away from their grip.

"I told you not to leave my side" the voice spoke again, this time, Meg could fully listen as she notices the accent and knew it was James.

"Dam it" Meg heard the hot-headed men muttered as they quickly left.

"Ah, thank you James," Meg said with a sign of relief.

"How do you know it's me?" he asked with a chuckle in his voice.

"You have a usual accent... plus there's only a handful of people that would help in that type of situation," Meg told him feeling proud she worked out it was him.

" Would you like to come with me, I can get you some tea and we can chat?" James asked her, after giving her so much money and saving her. It was not like she could refuse, so she agreed.

POV Erik

It's been several weeks since Meg left... Every moment Erik finds himself thinking of her.

His nightmares have changed as well, he rarely sees Christen in them but Meg. Sometimes she's hurt, sometimes she's trying to harm him, but the worse one... is the one where she finally knows what's under the mask, the look of disgust taking over her, as she screams over and over. Erik finds himself sleeping less with each passing day.

Erik would normally find himself wondering what she's doing... Is she safe? The thought came off her sitting on the street frozen. Could she be injured, what if she's lying on the streets bleeding, slowly dying. What if horrid men are trying to touch her, Erik imagine each situation but the last one made his blood boil. No one would touch her. Erik felt himself swearing.

Yet, he knew he could never be with her.

He wanted to see her so badly just to make sure that she's fine but stopped himself at the last moment, he shouldn't this was for the best.

There was a lot of commotion up above. Something was happening, Erik thought as he started to head towards the roof.

Once he finally reached the roof, he immediately notices around 30 people or so gathered in front of the Opera House. He notices a small stage, where two gentlemen stood, one, a huge man was speaking towards the crowd. Erik half listen at the man's nonsense, he kept going on about how great his family was.

Erik's eyes started to search the crowds of people, maybe Meg is among them. He thought as he kept searching.

The annoying booming voice stopped speaking after a while, and was replaced with another, this one had a strong British accent, he was a bit more interesting to listen to. It would seem that he now owned the Opera House and was planning to reopen it.

Erik started his mental plan as he thought of ways to keep himself hidden from them.

As the speech came to an end, Erik notices someone at the back. It was the only person that was not looking at the stage.

Meg would not have much reason to look at the stage, Erik thought as he gave out a chuckle.

Once the speech ended the crowd of people started to move on. Yet that one individual stayed put, Erik kept his eyes focus on her, hoping that it could be here.

Something started to happen, three tough-looking men started to head towards her.

Panic started to take over Erik's mind as he tried to think of a way to help her. It is not Meg, one voice said but he pushed it back as he kept on watching.

One man from the stage started to run towards the new worrying. Erik still could not fully see what was happening, too many people were in the way.

Then someone finally moved, in one moment his heart broke. One man was holding her arm and face. She looked so scared as she fought against their hold.

The man from the stage got closer to the group and pulled Meg out of their hold. Erik watched with a held breath as he watched the three men run away.

"Good now get away from him" Erik muttered hoping she would hear him. Yet she did not hear his plea. Instead, she spoke to the man than they headed towards the Opera House.

Erik started to move again as he saw them approached, he needed to follow them see what they're doing, what this James is going to do with her.


	12. Love is blind - Chapter 12

POV Meg

James led her into the Opera House the floors felt weak under her feet as she quickly followed him.

"This should all be fixed in a month or so," James told her as they kept on walking. They walked into a small room, that must have been his office.

"Here," He said as he placed a chair behind her, Meg did as he said and sat down.

"Are you the same girl, I asked for directions?" James asked as Meg turned towards his voice, there must have been a large table between them.

"Yes I am, thank you very much for the money, by the way," Meg told him with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry... your blind aren't you?" James asked letting Meg give out a little giggle.

"Yes I am... completely I'm afraid," Meg told him keeping a smile on her face.

"I see, would you be willing to... accept a job here," James asked her as bewilderment took over her mind.

"It won't be any form of manual labour, but you could say the job is just being, my friend in a sense. Let me explain, I haven't made many friends here, and your quiet fun to talk to so I thought you can stay and we can talk... of course I will pay you, you can have a room and food... I just want a bit of company if that makes sense?"

James asked Meg signing now and then trying to figure out the words he needs, so this guy is lonely Meg tried to work out as she thought about his offer.

"Sure, but it's only talking nothing more," Meg told him after a moment of thinking.

"Brilliant... oh where are my manors... my name is James Jones, and your mademoiselle?" James asked her, as she started to smile.

"Meg"

POV Erik

Erik followed the two as they walked into one of the offices.

He listens in on the two as they spoke, somehow these two already knew one another, no wonder she did not run away.

Erik half listen to the conversation as they spoke nonsense he did not fully understand then James said something which Erik wished he didn't.

"I see, would you be willing to... accept a job here," What! Erik's mind froze as he tried to think of any type of work that Meg could do considering she's blind.

Erik listened as the silly man tried to persuade her... he wanted her to live here and be his friend, Erik almost laughed at the thought. But quickly realized it was the same offer he also gave her.

He waited with held breath, to know her answer, she refused him so why on earth would she accept him.

"Sure" Erik heard her say as his heart froze. What's so good about him? What made him better than he? Erik thought as he remembered his nightmares.

With a headache quickly forming he stopped his thinking and followed them. James led Meg to one of the rooms, it nearly made Erik laugh as James picked Christens old room, the Prima Donnas.

"Here's your room... I'll leave you to rest" James told Meg as he left her in her new room.

Erik moved so he could stand behind the mirror, he hadn't returned to this spot in so long, he felt like Christen would walk through those doors any second and nothing had changed, but instead he watched as Meg wondered through the room.

"Hum... those guys had a good grip," Meg said as she rubbed her waist, Erik only notices the bright bruise forming underneath. He felt terrible that he was unable to protect her.

He kept watching as she yawned a few times as she went to lay on the sofa and rest.

Erik knew it must not be comfy but he believed that most of the rooms got damage from the fire.

Once she was asleep Erik moved from his hiding spot and made his way towards her.

Kneeling beside her, Erik started to sing a soft melody to her. He kept going through the night unable to tear his eyes away from her.

Even when she sleeps she's still beautiful.

POV Meg

That night. She had the most wonderful dream.

Erik was there dancing with her, he was signing a song, such a sweet song, she couldn't remember the words but it sounded wonderful, holding such love towards her.

The dream was so wonderful that as she awoke, she felt tears swell in her eyes, that the dream had ended.

"Why do wonderful dreams end?" she asked herself as she sat on the couch wondering.

Erik lives around here maybe she could find him, once more. The thought brought a smile to her face, the thought of seeing him once more.

"Meg" James' voice came through as he knocked on the door.

"Oh please come in," Meg said as she started to get up. James walked into the room holding something with a nice smell... food?

"I've brought you something to eat," James told her as he placed the plate onto the table.

"Ah thank you," Meg told him as she made her way towards the table.

Meg quickly ate the food realizing how hungry she was. "I'll send in a maid to help you take a bath and get change," James told her as he quickly left the room.

"A bath?" Meg muttered as she kept on eating wondering what it was.

"Excuse me miss, my name is Maria... I'll start preparing your bath" a woman told Meg as she knocked on the door.

"Ah sure, may I ask... What is a bath?" Meg had to ask the woman, she heard a giggle come from the woman, was it that funny?

"It's a tub full of water," Maria said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Feeling embarrassed Meg stayed quiet and continued to eat.

"Okay it's ready," Maria told her, as Meg headed towards the room she was in. As she entered the bathroom she heard the main door closing, she must have left Meg thought as she started to take her bath.

She tried to sing that song she heard in her dream, but she could not get it the same way as it was in her dream.

She quickly finished and got a change in her new clothing. She entered her new room, she went to sit on the dresser wondering what she looked like. Did she look better now she had a bath? Did she look terrible before? Meg wondered as she sat there.

Meg heard steps from behind, yet it wasn't from the direction where James and Maria came from.

The new individual came to stand behind her. She stayed as quiet as possible as she felt the person presence become stronger with each breath.

Meg felt fingers lifting touching her hair. Then a brush going through it. Someone was brushing her hair.

Meg stayed still and quiet trying to work out who the stranger was. Then he started to sing a soft quiet melody.

The song from her dream! Meg mind quickly worked out... could Erik be brushing her hair? She questioned herself as she started to blush.

"Where did you learn that song, Erik?" Meg finally spoke as she felt his hands freeze for a moment.

"Nowhere, I wrote it," Erik told her, as he whispered into her ear. Causing her to blush even more.

"It sounds beautiful" Meg muttered as she remembered her dream, does that mean Erik sang to her while she slept.

After a few moments, Meg spoke again, "How have you been?" she asked him as she kept brushing.

"Good, that James fellow, seems to plan to reopen this place," Erik told her as he pointed out the fact.

"Ah I see I'll be careful," Meg told him as her happiness fell, why does she feel sad enough though he's right beside her.

"Those idiots" Erik muttered as he stopped brushing and grabbed hold of Meg's hand.

"How dare they harm you" he kept muttering, as he kissed her sore wrist. Meg felt her face blushing even more than before.

"No one shall ever dare harm you... My sweet flower" Erik slowly let go of her hand. Meg felt sadden her isn't touching her anymore.

"Erik, did you miss me?" Meg asked him as she held her hand close to her heart trying to hide her face. Maybe she was being greedy asking him this.

"Every moment" Erik whispered into her ear. There was a sudden sound of footsteps coming close.

"I have to go," Erik said as he ran off into the distance.


	13. Love is blind - Chapter 13

POV Erik

Erik did not want to leave her side. It sounds creepy but he enjoys watching her sleep, he notices quickly if he stopped humming, she would start making unhappy faces. So he made sure he kept humming through the night.

In the early hours of the morning, he had to pull himself away from her side.

"Why do dreams always end," Meg said as she sat there. Erik felt proud of himself that he helped her have a good dream, but slightly irritated he would not be able to see it.

Erik watched with less focus as the events played before him.

He listen in when this Maria woman spoke, "It's a tub full of water" he heard the woman say with a small amount of venom in her voice, all Meg wanted to know was what a bath was. Erik could imagine that she never got to see one before.

Erik stopped paying attention once again. After a few minutes, he could hear Meg humming a song, her soft voice slowly reached his ears. It was the same song he sang to her. Erik smiled knowing he left an impression on her.

Meg appeared from the bathroom. She made him breathless, he knew she was pretty but now all the dirt was gone she was magnificent. She was just as beautiful as Christen.

Erik stared at amazement at her new beauty. She went and sat in front of the dresser. Causing Erik's heart to beat too fast he worried it might stop in a bit.

It was like he was in a trance. Erik started to walk towards her wanting to get closer. He snapped out of his trance once he stood behind her taking in her beauty from behind.

Erik glanced into the mirror before them, she looked so beautiful and then there's him. He shacked away that thought as he picked up a brush and started to smooth out her hair.

He didn't notice he was humming until Meg spoke.

"Where did you learn that song, Erik?" She asked him.

"Nowhere, I wrote it," Erik told her as he kept brushing, he started to find this relaxing he could do this all day if he could. He smiled as he watched her starting to blush, he felt like bullying her, making her blush even more.

"It sounds beautiful," Meg told him, he felt frozen by those words. He started to blush by what she said, cheating he's meant to make her blush, he thought as he kept brushing.

"How have you been?" Meg asked after a moment. Erik felt his heart sank, how can he say he's lost without her. That he spends all his time thinking about her. That all he wants right now is to steal her away, lock her away where no one can harm her.

"Good, that James fellow, seems to plan to reopen this place," Erik told her as a warning he didn't trust James. But he never trusts people.

"Ah I see I'll be careful," Meg muttered as she accepted his warning. Erik started to stare into the mirror. He took in her appearance, she was so beautiful. Then he notices it her wrist had a large bruise on it, anger filled his mind as he grabbed her wrist.

"Those idiots" Erik muttered through clenched teeth as his blood started to boil. Wait... breath there's nothing he can do now. Erik told himself, as he started to take deep breaths, calming himself down.

"How dare they harm you" Erik muttered as he kissed her wrist hoping that it fades as quickly as possible. He watched in amusement as Meg blushed even more.

"No one shall ever dare harm you... My sweet flower" Erik told her as he swore to himself he wouldn't allow anyone to hurt her. But worry fills his heart as he remembered Christen how his anger destroyed everything.

"Erik, did you miss me?" Meg asked him, what a silly question my flower, of course, I missed you. Erik thought as he watched her blush even more.

"Every moment," Erik said as he whispered into her ear, wanting to fill her mind with thoughts of him and only him.

Erik quickly moved back to hear footsteps approaching, he will have to leave Erik thought with sadness in his breath he said "I have to go" then he quickly moved trying to leave the room before he's spotted.

Erik hid behind his mirror watching as he saw that James fellow enter the room.

"Hello," Meg welcomed the voice with a smile, as she turned to face him.

Erik saw the man wear the same expression he did when he saw her. "incredible" Erik saw the man mutter under his breath, even though he dislikes the man he had to agree with him, she was truly beautiful.

Erik watched, as James asked Meg, to show him around the town. Erik watched from the shadows as the two left heading towards the town.

POV Meg

"Would you like to go into town with me? I'm not too familiar with the area" James told her with shyness in his voice. Aww Meg found herself thinking, snapping herself out of her thoughts she quickly told him that it was fine.

She quickly got ready and they left to go into town.

Meg was so use to being ignored, becoming a part of the brickworks. She left, odd. She felt like she was being stared at. James had her arm linked to his to help guide her through the streets.

"James this might sound odd, but are people staring at me?" Meg had to ask him after a few moments.

"A few" James muttered in a quiet voice not meant for her to hear, she started to listen to what others were saying.

"Who is she?" "She's beautiful", "Such a cute couple" Meg heard people say as they kept walking through the streets. Quickly tightening her guide stick hoping it'll give her some form of confidence.

"Shall we get some lunch?" James asked as his grip got a bit tighter on her arm, it was probably to reassure her that he was there. Meg simply nodded to him.

"Good evening" a cheerful voice welcomed them. Meg knew that voice it was one of the shop owners she visited often, but because of her old appearance, she always went to the back.

"Hello, owner, it's been a while," Meg told him with a smile wondering how long it would take him before he realizes it's her.

"I'm sorry, you look very familiar... have we meet before?" the owner asked as Meg gave out a little giggle.

"Well I do normally come through the back" Meg muttered trying to think of another hint she can give him.

"Oh God the street girl!" the owner said with shock in his voice as he started to shout.

"Nice going monsieur... this girl here is a sweet one, even though she didn't have much money," the owner said with laughter in his voice as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm a very lucky man, indeed" James muttered as the conversation started to die down.

"So what do you two fancies... do you want to usual?" the owner asked Meg, the usual was a piece of bread it was the cheapest item they had, plus it was something warm.

"Can we have some crepes please" James ordered for her as she felt embarrassed at how she lived until now.

As the waiter left James spoke "incredible, you know everyone"

Meg blushed at the new complement. "Not really... I would have to wait, behind the shop until they closed to buy some food" Meg told him with a giggle in her voice as she uses to wait in the cold for the warm food.

"Here we are," the waiter said as he placed the plates in front of us.

"This is my first time trying one, they don't have these in England" James informed Meg as they started to eat.

"Life wise" Meg muttered as she started to eat.

Once they finished eating they quickly left the shop to carry on. Every now and then Meg would tell James some fact or information about where they were.

For some reason they only went into women shops, James making her try on several different dresses. At first, it was tricky as the women asked her several questions she couldn't understand in the end she kept having to rely on James.

"Okay I'll take this, this and this" James was telling the shop assistances as Meg finally got to have a sit-down, she's never tried on so many clothes before, and didn't want to for a long time.

"James you're getting far too many" Meg started to tell him as she notices how many he was buying for her.

"Never, you looked fabulous in everything" James informed her as the shop assistances hummed in agreement.

"Let us know if there're any problems," they told us as we began to leave the shop. They slowly made their way back into the Opera House Meg couldn't wait to finally sit down and rest.

"Thank you, for today it was lovely... but you really didn't have to buy so many clothes," Meg told him as he placed several bags into her room.

"But you looked wonderful in them plus you need fancy clothes to wear when you go see the opera," James told her as he stood in her doorway.

"Today was lovely, thank you for the company," James said as he leaned towards her kissing her cheek, causing her to blush. James quickly left leaving her and the several bags alone.

"Gosh I'm so tired" Meg muttered in between yawns, she made her way towards the couch.


	14. Love is blind - Chapter 14

The next day wasn't too eventful. The maid Maria helped Meg into one of her new dresses. She also helped put the other ones into the wardrobe. Meg quickly worked out that this woman disliked her, for some reason, Meg sadly didn't know.

"Ahh! You're pulling too much" Meg muttered breathlessly as Maria helped her pull her corset tighter. Meg knew she was already quite thin from the lack of eating, but Maria thought otherwise.

"Ahh!" Meg muttered trying her hardest to keep breathing. Is it possible for her to stop breathing she thought as Maria, started to tie it up.

"There now you're finally presentable" Maria muttered, she seemed happy enough causing Meg some form of pain.

She wondered what Erik might think watching this entertainment, he's probably with his Christen, Meg thought as she started to brush her hair.

"Thank you Maria" Meg muttered as she quickly left the room.

Meg fought back the tears, at the thought. She heard footsteps towards the mirror, Meg worked out there must be a passageway behind the mirror it was all she could think of.

Meg quickly left the room so she didn't have to speak to him. She didn't want, him of all people to see her crying face. Either way, she needed to have a wonder in this Opera House and gain a mental map of where places are.

Meg started to tell herself as she started her journey. Many of the builders walking pass greeted her.

"Morning", "Good day madam" She kept on wondering till she ran into James.

"Ah, morning Meg... off for a wonder I see?" James asked her as she smiled at him.

"I wanted to see what's around," she told him as she kept on smiling.

"Here let me walk with you," James told her as he linked his arm around hers. Then they started to walk.

"Most of the rooms got badly damage by the fire, but they had an old style church own below so that people could pray for good luck before the show" James informed her as they headed below.

They reached a small room, that felt freezing. Shivering Meg started to rub to arms to get rid of the goose bumps. James gently placed his blazer over her shoulders.

"Ah thank you" Meg muttered as they both reached the other end of the room.

"Here" James muttered as he grabbed Megs hand to place onto the large cross she could feel the cold metal underneath her fingers. With her fingertips, she moved over the markings that decorate the cross.

"It's impressive this place is still intact," James said as he seemed amazed.

"It is" Meg muttered feeling amazed herself.

James quickly took her back to her room. Bid his farewells and left.

This was their routine for the next two months. Of those two either going to town, wondering around the Opera House or simply James sitting in her room and chatting away.

The only problem was that. Erik for some reason did not appear before her. With Meg's hearing, she knew he was there watching them from the shadows. Yet he didn't speak to her... Why? She wondered.

"Dam it" James muttered, he was sitting in her room reading some papers.

"What's wrong?" Meg asked him wondering what's up, there were around three weeks or so until opening night.

"We haven't been able to find a lead singer" James informed her as he kept reading whatever document he had in his hands.

"There's some coming in a bit if you want to watch?" he asked her as she felt excited at the chance to watch some of the singers.

Later on, she stood on the large stage with James watching person after another sing their heart out.

"None of them are right" James muttered as the last of them finished singing. There good but something was missing.

Meg felt the need to start singing after hearing those other women, but of course, she wouldn't be good enough, she can't even sing like they can.

"We need to find someone quickly" James muttered as everyone started to leave the stage, but Meg stayed she started to wonder towards the center.

"You have an excellent voice... do you want to be there singer?" Erik asked from the shadows, as Meg started to question herself what she wanted.

"I want to repay James for everything he's done for me" Meg muttered as she stared into the distance.

"Okay then... start singing then" Erik muttered as he stayed in the shadows.

Meg took a deep breath as she stepped closer.

 ** _"Think of me, think of me fondly_**

 ** _When we've said goodbye_**

 ** _Remember me, once in a while_**

 ** _Please, promise me you'll try"_**

Meg started to sing taking a deep breath as her voice starts to build volume.

 ** _"When you find that once again you long  
To take your heart back and be free  
If you ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me_**

 ** _We never said "our love was evergreen"  
Or "as unchanging as the sea"  
But if you can still remember,  
Stop and think of me_**

 ** _Think of all the things  
We've shared and seen  
Don't think about the way  
Things might have been_**

 ** _Think of me, think of me waking  
Silent and resigned  
Imagine me trying too hard  
To put you from my mind_**

 ** _Recall those days, look back on all those times  
Think of the things we'll never do  
There will never be a day  
When I won't think of you"_**

Meg finished singing as she took some deep breaths. She heard some slow claps that came from the distance.

"Well done," James told her as he walked towards her. She wanted to know what Erik thought of her but settled with James opinion .

"You have a very nice voice... would you like to be our prima donna?" James asked her as he slowly approached her.

Meg held her breath at this new offer before her. Her a singer! Is he being serious? Meg question as she stayed quiet thinking this over.

"Are you sure I'm good enough?" Meg asked wondering if her voice is good enough for them.

"I do believe, you're good enough, you just need a bit more practice" James informed her as he moved closer.

"What do you say will you become our singer?" James asked her as she started to blush by his question.


	15. Love is blind - Chapter 15

POV Erik

For the past few months, Erik kept his distance from Meg. He wasn't too sure why, but he wanted to keep his distance from her. So he watched as she spent her time with _James_.

Erik was amazed at how the Opera House quickly changed into its once wonderful glory.

"Why does she torment me so?" Erik asked himself as he watched the two go off into the distance.

Erik moved position so that he could watch the auditions better. It was for the position for the prima donna, oh god there are terrible Erik thought as he leaned his head back.

The poor girls they were okay but still... Erik thought as a list of problems formed in his mind.

The crowd of people quickly disappeared as he felt happy that none of them were chosen. Yet they need someone.

Erik thought to himself as he watched Meg walk into the stage. What is she doing? Erik wondered as he moved closer.

"You have an excellent voice... do you want to be there singer?" Erik asked Meg, as he remembered her voice, granted it was good but she didn't have enough experience or the volume behind it.

"I want to repay James for everything he's done for me," Meg told him, he watched her as she started to blush, it made Erik angry that she thought of him in such a way.

"Okay then... start singing then," Erik said with a small amount of venom in his voice by the thought that James is all she thinks about these days.

He watched her closely as she took a deep breath.

 ** _"Think of me, think of me fondly_**

 ** _When we've said goodbye_**

 ** _Remember me, once in a while_**

 ** _Please, promise me you'll try"_**

She stopped to take a breath. Erik had forgotten how lovely her voice was. If she wanted to be prima donna than she could easily do it. Erik thought as he started to plan, how to train her, how to help her improve.

 ** _"When you find that once again you long  
To take your heart back and be free  
If you ever find a moment  
Spare a thought for me_**

 ** _We never said "our love was evergreen"  
Or "as unchanging as the sea"  
But if you can still remember,  
Stop and think of me_**

 ** _Think of all the things  
We've shared and seen  
Don't think about the way  
Things might have been_**

 ** _Think of me, think of me waking  
Silent and resigned  
Imagine me trying too hard  
To put you from my mind_**

 ** _Recall those days, look back on all those times  
Think of the things we'll never do  
There will never be a day  
When I won't think of you"_**

Erik watched in amazement as she sang with her heart. In one song she's already showing signs of improvement. Erik thought as he watched her quickly catching her breath looking pleased with herself.

"Well done" Erik heard that James telling her. Great, he's here. Erik thought as he had to look away from those two.

"You have a very nice voice... would you like to be our prima donna?" James asked Meg as he got way to close to her. Erik started to clench his fists together as he started to feel his anger rising again. Calm down. He told himself as he started to take deep breaths.

"Are you sure I'm good enough?" Erik heard Meg asking. She already ten times better than those so called singers, that were here before.

"I do believe, you're good enough, you just need a bit more practice" James had told Meg as Erik started to think of a good training method to use. If he left it all to that conductor it'll take him months to train her.

"What do you say will you become our singer?" James asked Meg, as Erik started to plan. Could he fully train her in less than three weeks? This is going to be amusing. Erik thought as he heard Meg muttered.

"Yes"


	16. Love is blind - Chapter 16

POV Meg

Meg rushed to her room. Once she finished speaking to James, she had told him she was tired, yet true fully all she wanted to do was speak to Erik.

She tried to move as quickly as her legs would allow. As she entered the room she quickly locked the door, not wanting anyone to disturbed her or Erik.

"Erik" she muttered almost breathlessly.

"Are you there?" She asked as she started to move towards the mirror.

"Always... you did wonderfully," Erik said as he moved from his hiding spot. Meg had to quickly sit down as her knees went weak.

"Do you think I could be the prima donna?" she asked reaching out to find his hand. He quickly grabbed hold and sat beside her. It felt odd feeling his hand after so long.

Meg felt an irritation that she wasn't touching his skin, for he was wearing his leather gloves but still it's something.

"Of course, I do... your ten times better than those other girls" Erik muttered as he placed a kiss onto her knuckle. Causing her to blush deeply, she had to glance away ashamed by her appearance.

"Thank you" Meg muttered not sure what to say.

"From now onwards I will also be training you," Erik told her, as her smile widens by the sudden great news.

"Fantastic... brilliant" she nearly shouted, as her hold on his hands got tighter. Suddenly the thought that his Christen, might not be happy hearing her lover will be spending all his time with her now.

"What's wrong?" Erik whispered as he placed his hand on her cheek. She couldn't help but lean into his touch, his thumb kept stroking her cheek.

"Don't worry everything will be fine... I promise" Erik told her as he gently kissed her forehead.

She like she could stay like this for all eternity, she wanted to beg him to stay to never let go of her. But she had to think of poor Christen, she had to let go of him at some point. Meg thought as she slowly opened her eyes at him. Hoping that today could be the day, she could see how she prayed to see.

All she wanted to see was Erik's face. Nothing more, nothing less.

She felt Erik's face moving closer towards her own their foreheads nearly touching.

"So beautiful" she hears Erik mutter as she felt their noses touching. All that was going through her mind was kiss him! Kiss him man! Meg felt her lips slowly opening wanting to incite him even more.

Knock, knock... came from her door. As quick as lighting Erik was gone from the room. Meg felt tears swell in her eyes with the loss opportunity of that kiss.

POV Erik

Once Meg had finished speaking James, Erik watched in amazement at how fast his slow turtle now moved as she hurried towards her room. As she started to pick her pace so did he. As he started to run towards her run. Thankfully he got there before she did.

Erik watched behind the mirror as she was quickly locking her room. Why was she locking it? He wondered as he kept watching.

"Erik... Are you there?" Meg asked him as she started to wonder towards the mirror. Did she already know about the passageway? Wait it's Meg somehow she knows everything about him.

"Always... you did wonderfully," Erik told her with amusement in his voice with the thought she rushed here just to be able to speak to him.

"Do you think I could be the prima donna?" Meg asked him as he moved out of his hiding spot. Meg reached out trying desperately trying to find his hand. Erik grabbed hold as he moved closer to her, sitting on the couch watching him. She must be tired Erik thought as he gave a reply.

"Of course, I do... your ten times better than those other girls," Erik told her as he kissed her knuckles to reassure her that he's there. Amused he watched as Meg started to blush he enjoys having this effect on her.

"Thank you" Meg muttered. As Erik kept chuckling to himself.

"From now onwards I will also be training you," he told her as he watchs her smile. She looked so lovely.

"Fantastic... brilliant," Meg told him looking too happy. Erik was so happy he could make her smile like this.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, as her smile faded. She must be nervous. That's it... it's a lot for one person to take on Erik told himself. As he started to stroke her cheek.

"Don't worry everything will be fine... I promise" Erik swore to her as he leaned to kiss her forehead.

Erik kept on staring at her amazed at how far she's already gone. Meg slowly opened her eyes, showing those gray emeralds. Erik felt himself losing to the trance once more as he stared deeper into those eyes.

Did she know what type of effect those eyes did on him? Erik thought as he started to lean in closer still in a complete trance.

Erik glances down to her partly open lips, they were a rosy red, Erik felt the need to kiss them growing with every passing second. He felt like they stayed like that for an eternity but only lasting for a second, Erik knew he would be more than happy to stay there even longer.

Just kiss her already! Erik's brain kept on screaming as he moved closer. Making sure to keep the mask side of his face away from her. Just a little closer, Erik thought as his fingers started to entwine into her soft hair.

Knock, knock

The sudden sound came through snapping Erik out of the trance as he quickly ran towards the passageway trying to hide his shame.

Stupid! Stupid! You're supposed to protect her!


	17. Love is blind - Chapter 17

POV Meg

Knock, knock

"Ah just a moment" she quickly said as she made her way towards the door.

She shouldn't have done that, he has Christen. She didn't want to force him to cheat on her. Yet still she yearned for those lips. She thought as she quickly opened the door.

"Ah I'm sorry to disturb, I just wondered how your feeling you left very quickly," James told her from the other side.

"Please come in... I apologize for the wait... I was a bit tired and wanted to rest" she told him as she tried to get herself to calm down.

"Don't worry" James muttered to her as he went to sit in his usual chair by the mirror. Meg slowly moved towards the couch to sit down.

"You did wonderfully this evening... we will speak to the conductor in the morning and start your training... You'll become a wonderful prima donna" James told her as she felt excited with the new opportunity.

"Thank you James... you've done so much for me," she told him as she slowly felt her body calming down at last.

"Don't worry I'll leave you to rest then" James muttered as he went to kiss her forehead taking her face into his hands.

"Goodnight" James muttered as he quickly left the room. Leaving her alone questioning what on earth was happening tonight.

"She's blind! I cannot allow this!" the conductor shouted once again at James. The conductor wasn't too happy with this new change of events. Meg kept signing wishing this would all end.

All she could really think about was the near kiss she had with Erik. She left like a young school girl as her mind started to scream from the memory. But, Christen she thought as she mentally kicked herself for allowing it to go that far.

Have strength Meg.

"Yes she's blind, but she's the best singer here!" James shouted back at the conductor trying to persuade his stubborn mind.

"James we can find someone else" she muttered to him as she grabbed hold of his sleeve.

"How about a competition... you have three weeks to find someone better if not than we have Meg sing for us, and you have to start training at once," James told him with a stern voice.

"Deal," the conductor said with a sign to his words.

Then the great deal was struck. Meg had three weeks to prove she was good enough to be their prima donna.

POV Erik

Erik watched from above as the deal was struck. He had to let out a moan, as he watched the so-called _conductor_ try and teach Meg to sing by somehow going the complete wrong way about it.

The silly man was going on about some nonsense. Another moan came out as he hoped this _lesson_ would end soon. Then he could finally teach her something important.

Remember don't touch her. He told himself as he thought back to the other night, how she sat before him. those rosy cheeks, her warm breath on his skin, and those lips.

Another moan came out as he tried to control himself. What's happening to me? I'm being obese again. Erik told himself as he rested his face in his hands trying to banish the memory from his mind.

"No! No! No!" The so-called conductor kept shouting at Meg as he told her to redo it again.

"Urg, we will be here all day" Erik muttered as he watched Meg's face become irritated by all the shouting. She's probably very tired now. Erik thought as he watched her taking in deep breaths.

She'll need a lot of energy in order to sing such high notes, plus the conductor won't allow her to take a break.

After another hour or so they finally finished the lesson. Only because Meg's voice nearly broke from all the strain and pressure.

"You'll never become prima donna at this rate," the conductor told Meg as he walked off. Erik felt like punching the man by those comments. How dare he! He should learn to teach then!

Erik started to head towards Meg's room wanting to start their own lesson as soon as possible.

He watched from behind the mirror as Meg locked the door. She was still taking in deep breaths. Remember don't touch her. Erik reminded himself as he moved from his hiding place.

"Don't let his words get to you" Erik muttered as he saw her face, tears were rolling down. That conductor's comments must have gotten to her.

"You'll do brilliantly... after all, I'm going to be teaching you," Erik told her with amusement in his voice trying to make himself sound brilliant.

"Come on now... remembered breath," He told her as he placed his hand on her shoulder. All he wanted to do was hug her right now, but he knew if he did he wouldn't be able to control himself.

Meg started to smile as she took some more deep breaths.

"Okay let's start" Meg muttered as she started to calm down. Erik felt electricity zap through his body as he became excited by the thought of training.

"Incredible" the conductor muttered as the man brought the lesson to an end. Erik smiled in amusement. Sometimes he amazes himself at how brilliant he is.

It's only been a week since their training started and Meg has improved by leaps and bounds.

Each morning Meg would shock the conductor by how much she's improved overnight. But of course, Erik was working hard in order to improve her voice.

But would it be enough, would she be ready in time? Erik kept wondering as he watched the lesson come to an end.

"Magnificent," James told Meg as he walked onto the stage clapping.

Erik didn't want to watch the two flirt, so he quickly left to head towards her room.

That James fellow is always by Meg's side these past few days. It annoyed Erik, but he was happy that he could spend alone time with her that no one can interfere with.

Erik waited in her room. Hoping she'll open the door any second.

After waiting for an hour or so. Erik decided to give up and wondered around the Opera House in the shadows. Listening in on the whispers to learn anything new.

"Doesn't James and Meg make sure a cute couple?" one of the noisy maids said. "Hum, those two never... she isn't good enough for him," Erik notice the voice was Maria's. It's far too obvious she fancies James. Erik signed as he listened in more.

"But I think James really likes her... He's always taking her out into town.. plus I heard back in England he didn't like to socialize much" Erik found this party interesting, but he agreed with James on this, there're few rich people that you can hold a good conversation with.

"Do you think she'll be our prima donna?" of course she will Erik thought feeling confident in his skills at teaching.

"Not if the conductor has it his way, he really hates her" one of them whispered hoping not to be overheard.

"I hope they get together," one of them said gazing into the distance.

I hope they don't, Erik thought as he wondered back to his lair.


	18. Love is blind - Chapter 18

POV Meg

These past three weeks she's been training nonstop.

Either with the angry conductor who can only shout and give criticism. Or her night lessons with Erik. Meg didn't know how much more her body could take before it broke.

Also, it wasn't just those two that were causing her problems. Maria's little pranks have become more irritating. Their simple things but it didn't stop the fact it causes her a headache.

For example, she still tied the corset far too tightly, when brushing her hair she goes so rough that most of her hair's fallen out, or saying sly insults under her breath.

Meg knew they were small things and to not get annoyed at but it still irritated her.

Erik... he's been acting strange with her, it's like he's placed an invisible wall between them, that she can't climb over. He's only touched her once since the _incident_ and he doesn't speak about it or say anything that's not related to her singing.

Maybe Erik was annoyed at her for what happened. He does have his Christen to think about.

She thought as she let out another sigh.

She decided she's been moping around for long enough now. So she started to make her way towards the stage, where judgment shall commence.

"Conductor... you haven't found anyone who is on par or better than our Meg?" James asked the conductor as Meg slowly made her way towards his side.

The conductor stayed quiet, she already knew they haven't found anyone and Erik kept telling her she was more than good enough now. She would always believe his word.

"Well then... sticking to our agreement then Meg shall become our new prima donna," James said with a voice of confidence , as people started to cheer and clap all around them. She felt she could hear someone clapping from above, maybe Erik was watching them.

Meg wonder to herself as she started to smile at the thought.

"Congrats" she hears several people say in loud happy voices.

"So in a few days we will be opening for our first show... you ready?" James asked as she started to smile at him.

"Always"

James kindly offered to walk Meg back to her room, he would normally do this, but he would ask for her permission first. How sweet of him, she thought as they entered the room.

"Meg you truly are fantastic," James told her again as he went to sit in his chair.

"Thank you again for helping me" Meg muttered as she went to sit on the couch.

"Meg... do you know I'm engaged?" James asked of her. Shocked took over she never knew.

"No, I didn't, congrats" Meg muttered at the sudden news.

"It's a political one of course... she's... hum, not the most charming of ladies," James told her with sadness in his voice.

"I've only met her once or twice, that was enough for me.. I've never met a woman so horrid in my life... one time a servant dropped some glass... and she kicked her over and over again... I wanted to shout at her to stop so badly" James said, such a horrid woman Meg thought as she recalled stories she's been told, of servants being mistreated.

"It's the way of this world" She muttered under her breath feeling down at how this world is.

"No one should be treated like that... My parents won't let me out of the engagement unless I succeed with this place" James told her, allow her to understand how important this place is.

"What will you do if it isn't?" she had to ask, hoping this sweet man has a backup plan.

"Hum... I already know this place will be a success since we have you... but if not... I have plenty of money saved up and there's a girl I've already fallen in love with... I'll probably elope with her... if she'll allow me to of course" James muttered. He's in love she thought as she took in the news.

Meg started to wonder who this lucky girl could be? She hadn't heard any rumors about him spending a lot of time with anyone. Either way, she'll help him achieve his true love.

"How lovely" she muttered with the thought of being in love and having it returned.

James bid his farewells and quickly left the room.

POV Erik

Erik watched those two from behind the mirror, Meg was finally the prima donna, he couldn't be happier for her.

"I've only met her once or twice, that was enough for me. I've never met a woman so horrid in my life... one time a servant dropped some glass... and she kicked her over and over again... I wanted to shout at her to stop so badly" Erik listened in on the story of the ruthless fiancé.

Erik knew from personal experience how horrid people could be sometimes. Erik even found himself feeling a little sorry for the poor man. No one should be forced into marriage.

Erik thought as he remembered Christen, how he too forced her into that wedding dress, oh the irony.

Erik started to listen back in on the conversation. "Hum... I already know this place will be a success since we have you... but if not... I have plenty of money saved up and there's a girl I've already fallen in love with... I'll probably elope with her... if she'll allow me to of course"

Erik watched in a daze at this man. James held the same look in his eyes that he too also had... desire.

Erik knew that James liked Meg but not to this existent. Not as far as dropping everything and eloping together.

He felt his worry grow hoping Meg won't be dragged into any problems. Yet with her singing, Erik can't see any problems arising.

Erik stayed in the shadows watching James quickly leave the room. Erik noticed how pale Meg started to look.

"Meg" he muttered as he came out of his hiding spot.

"Ah Erik" Meg muttered to him almost breathlessly. Clearly wobbling on her feet.

She fell.

Meg quickly fainted, and nearly fell to the floor as Erik manages to grab her in time.

"Meg?" Erik muttered hoping to gain a response, he checked for a pulse... Good, she has one.

He thought as he lifted her into his arms. He thought it might be safer and easier if he takes her down to his lair.

This way no one would be able to disturb them, and he will be able to keep an eye on her.

He moved as quickly and gently as he could, as he reached his lair.

"That's better" he muttered as he placed her into the swan bed. Her sleeping face looked so peaceful.

He tried to figure out what might be wrong with her? Was she ill? Did she over exhaust herself?

He started to hate himself, he wasn't able to protect her. What if she doesn't open her eyes.

Panic raced through him as he started to pace the room. What to do? What to do?

Sadly all he could think of doing was what he was best at... singing to her.

Meg stayed asleep the whole night. She finally awoke in the early hours of the morning.

"Ah morning Meg, how are you feeling?" he asked as he watched her make funny faces.

"Um," she mumbled as she started to roll around in the bed.

He found it difficult to not kiss her whilst she was asleep, she simply looked so cute at times.

"You fainted earlier" He informed her as he places his hand on her forehead, to check her temperature. She felt warm.

"Erik... why you here" Meg muttered with half opened eyes.

"You fainted earlier" he informed her again hoping she'll listen this time.

"Erik... am I dreaming?" Meg asked him still half asleep. He wondered would it be so bad to play along? See what she'll do to the dream version.

"Yes it's a dream," he told her, wondering what might happen. He kept his face close trying to listen to what she might say next.

"Good.. your all mine now" Meg muttered as she placed her hand on his face. He couldn't help but lean into the touch.

She placed her hand onto the porcelain mask. Quickly sitting upright in the bed. He knew he should end this but wanted to know how she'll react.

"So cold" Meg muttered as her fingers danced their way around the mask. Feeling every part of his face.

"Erik" Meg whispered, as she slowly lifted his mask away revealing his true face, even though she cannot see, Erik still felt ashamed by his hideous appearance.

He grabbed her hands pulling them away from his face. Lowering them onto the bed sheets.

"Meg you need to rest" Erik muttered to her as he kissed her forehead.

Meg quickly went back to sleep.

Why on earth did he allow that? He could have scared her, he promised to himself that he will never hurt her again.

Erik thought as he wandered towards one of his broken mirrors.

He truly was a monster.


	19. Love is blind - Chapter 19

POV Meg

She had the most wonderful yet oddest dream, yet.

She remembered lying on something soft... She remembers hearing Erik's voice. He was singing another song to her... She remembers... touching his face... half was cold, yet, the other half burned like fire.

He wore a mask... she remembers taking it off then the dream ends. However with the half she did get to touch, he had rough skin but in her mind, she could finally create a face for his name.

Meg thought as a smile rose on her face. She rose from her bed/couch to get dress.

She felt wonderful compared to her constant tiredness.

"Erik" she couldn't help but mutter as she tried to remember more details of yesterday.

"Yes, Meg" Erik muttered as he emerges from his secret passageway.

"Did I miss our lesson yesterday?" She questioned him as she tried harder to remember.

"You fainted after James left, you've been asleep since then... how are you feeling?" Erik informed her. Embarrassment took over as she started to apologise like mad.

"Don't worry it's fine... your health, is much more important" Erik told her as he chuckles at her frantic state.

"Thank you... I feel much better now thanks" She told him as her cheeks started to turn redder.

It was finally show night, Erik had lessened their training so that she could gain some more needed rest. All he really taught her now was breathing methods and ways to calm her nerves.

"Remember, just before the show I'll make a bird call, just to let you know I'm there... imagine it's just the two of us," Erik told her, as he slowly left her room.

Knock, knock.

"It's me, Maria" She quickly went to open the door. She had to focus today was the day she'll finally sing in front of everyone. Keep calm.

Maria helps her into her dress and tied her up. Did her hair and a bit of makeup. For once Maria did her job right it worried her questioning what this woman had planned.

Meg wondered her way towards the stage, hearing a new sound she wasn't completely comfortable with. Chatting and talking from behind the curtain. She knew that the audience was there but it brought shivers down her spin.

"You will be great," James told her from behind placing both his hands on her shoulders. She started to breathe again trying to calm her nerves.

"Thank you" she muttered as James started to lead her to her spot.

"Good luck," James told her as he ran off.

She heard people rushing around sorting last minute things out. "Ah Meg I'll take this," someone told her as they grabbed hold of her guide stick. She's never without. With a bit of resistance, she quickly let go of it.

She suddenly left lost without it, she was so used to having it, she felt like she was lost in the darkness now. How she manage for all these years without it? She questioned as she fidgeted with her fingers.

Whistle.. a birds call came over the ruckus. No one paid any attention, but that signal was all she needed. As she took some deep breaths.

Then the curtain quickly raised.

"Incredible! Fantastic!" James shouted at her as he quickly grabbed her hands.

"They loved it!" he kept on shouting, completely over excited by the news.

People were quickly moving objects and making noises around them. Some shouted congrats at them both as they walked past.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" James asked her still holding her hands. Quickly blushing she answered.

"Sure... just let me get change," she told him as he led her towards her room.

Maria and two other maids, help her out of her dress and placed several full vases of flowers into her room. Yet one too her interest there was a single flower placed on her dresser.

"Maria... can you describe this flower for me?" she asked her as she felt the soft petals in between her fingers.

"It's a red rose with a black ribbon tied to it... and a note attached... E, that's all that's written... seems you have a secret admirer" Maria said with a chuckle. She was certain she knew who the sender was... Erik.

"Oh I hope it doesn't happen again" one of the women muttered.

"What happen?" She asked wondering what was going on.

"Well... I worked here before the fire and it's the same thing that happened then" she kept saying, perking Meg's interest.

"Please tell more," Meg asked as a knock came to the door.

"Ah, James come in," Maria told him as he walked into the room.

"Are you ready, my lady?" He told her with humor in his voice.

"You'll have to tell me that story late... promise" Meg joked to the woman but deep down, she really wanted to know what happened. Truthfully she knew nothing about the fire, all she knew was that there was one and that's it.

"Of course, my lady," the maid told her as she linked arms with James. She didn't get her guide stick back so she'll have to rely on James to be her eyes tonight.

"I must admit it's fun having you rely on me completely," James told her as he guided her into a carriage.

"Well you better do a good job or you're going to get replaced by my stick" she joked back as the carriage began to move.

The dinner was wonderful. They chatted about several things. Apparently James family is happy with the results of tonight, so he was now going to focus his efforts on wooing his girl he loved.

"I'll help any way I can," she told him wanting to be supportive of this romance.

Then the night came to an end.

James escorted her back to her room and bid her goodnight.

"Now that's over, I need to find my guide stick," she told herself as she quickly changed, and left the room.

She wanted to find it as soon as possible, she felt lost without it. Plus Erik gave it to her.

After several minutes of asking around if anyone's seen it, she worried the stick had simply vanished.

"Ah, Meg, what you doing up?" James asked her.

"I'm looking for my guide stick" she muttered hoping that someone with sight might be able to search better than she can.

"Why do you want that old thing, I'll just buy you another one," James told her, it felt like a knife just went through her heart.

"I need to find _this_ one, though," she told him hoping he'll work out how important this is for her.

"Why this one, though, we can get you a much better one, the thing was falling apart... Anyways you found it lying around right" James told her, as tears started to swell in her eyes.

"Someone very dear gave me that guide stick" she felt like she was begging him now.

"Then something from me is even better than... it's probably lost now" James told her, as tears started to fall from her eyes. She couldn't lose it, it was the only item that proved she knew Erik. He gave it to her!

Anger started to fill her heart as she ran away, trying to get to her room as quickly as possible. She tripped on the stairs but still carried on.

She leaned against the door, after slamming it shut. Tears falling down.

"Erik... Erik" she muttered almost breathlessly. As someone's arms grabbed hold of her.

"I'll find it, don't worry" he muttered into her ear as she kept on crying.

"I'm so sorry" was all she could say as she kept crying.


	20. Love is blind - Chapter 20

POV Erik

He watched with great wonderment. At Meg's performance truly it was brilliant, she a great prima donna. Although she did get nervous when they took her guide stick away but quickly calm down once he made his bird noise.

He allowed Meg to have some privacy, as she went back to her room. Hopefully, she'll know the rose was from him. Yet worried slightly since she's blind.

He lazed around on the railings above the stage where he would normally watch his world run.

Then he notices Meg leaving with James. "Great... he's probably going to tell her his undying love for her or something" he muttered with clench teeth. He quickly calms down as he stayed put.

After an hour or so. Meg and James returned, her face didn't seem any different, no glowing warmth or sadness, just normal wonderful Meg.

Erik slowly moved, realizing his bones became stiff from lack of movement. He started to make his way towards Meg's room but notice her walking away. It seems she only went to her room to change.

Where are you going? He wondered as he started to follow her.

He overheard asking several people about her guide stick. Someone must have forgotten to give it back to her. Erik thought as she kept on watching her. James quickly joined her side.

Erik started to move closer so that he could hear the conversation.

"Why do you want that old thing, I'll just buy you another one," James told Meg, he felt a little hurt by that the thing was only one or two years old.

"I need to find _this_ one, though" he heard Meg say, he felt proud that she wanted that guide stick and no other.

"Why this one, though, we can get you a much better one, the thing was falling apart... Anyways you found it lying around right" James had said, he knew Meg well after all this time together, he knew she wasn't the type to steal, or to take something even if it's been thrown away.

He had to practically beg her to take it.

"Someone very dear gave me that guide stick," Meg said, causing him to blush with the thought that he was someone _dear_ to her. He of all people is dear to someone.

Tears swell in his eyes at the thought that someone really cared for him.

"Then something from me is even better than... it's probably lost now" James had said. He felt his anger boil, with the threat that someone wanted to take his place within Meg's heart.

He watched the two closely now, wondering what Meg was going to say now. Yet she ran.

Hurry! Run! Erik thought as he started to run towards Meg's room hoping to get there before she did, he already knew she would be crying, he knew she would be upset, she always held great pride even if she lived on the streets.

He manage to get to her room just in time, he watched from the mirror as she slammed the door shut with far too much force. He'll need to make a note later she's quite strong.

"Erik, Erik" Meg nearly shouted reaching her hand into the air trying to find him.

Erik quickly left the mirror and grabbed hold of her. Tightly squeezing her hoping to chase away all her worries.

"I'll find it, don't worry," He told her hoping she'll start to calm down at last. Meg kept apologizing over and over.

He never knew losing the stick could have such an effect on her. It brought a smile to his face, that she thought of him and his gift so deeply.

He leaned back to get a good look at her... Her cheeks were soaked from tears, she tried to smile at him but he knew it was hard for her to try. Even though she's just been crying he still thought she looked wonderful.

"Will you open your eyes for me?" He asked her knowing full well he was going to place under her spell. He didn't want to fight the urge to kiss her anymore, now that he knows she holds him in a special place in her heart.

If she hates him then she'll run to her James. Yes, she'll reject you but you'll always have your memories.

Meg slowly opened her eyes. Placing him once more into his trace, but now more aware of what he's doing.

"Meg... do you know, you have very beautiful eyes," He told her seeing her starting to blush.

He slowly grabbed his mask from his face and placed it on her dresser. Okay if he's going to do this than he's going to do it right.

"Meg... do you know I care for you deeply" He started to confess as she looked shocked by his words, but kept her smile on her face.

He went and grabbed one of her soft hands, he slowly placed it onto the good side of his face. Keeping his hand over hers. He placed one of his hands onto her cheek. She leaned into his touch.

"Meg... you mean so much to me... Honestly, when I first meet you, I didn't want you to leave, you were so kind to me" he confessed even more to her. Parts that he couldn't even believe.

He started to move even closer now, their bodies touching, yet compared to the hug a few moments ago this felt completely different.

"I'm sorry" he muttered, as he gently lifted her face, as he kissed her on the lips, it was only a peek but he felt like life was completed now. He could die a happy man, Yet he knew she would come to hate him for his.

Yet, can't he be happy as well?

He quickly moved his head back once he kissed her, not wanting to look her in the eye. Not wanting to see her angry face.

"Erik" Meg muttered to him. Oh god here it comes, the disgust, the screaming oh no. He started to mentally prepare himself as he slowly looked at her face.

Meg was still smiling completely red with embarrassment, she had her eyes closed now.

"If you're going to kiss someone, you should do it properly" That was all he need to hear as quick as lighting he went in for another kiss but deeper, holding much more passion behind it, as Meg started to kiss him back as well.

He felt thought he was in heaven for a few moments, not wanting this to end.

Meg's lips had such a softness to them, the heat from her body quickly rising, as they moved even closer to each other. He tangled his fingers into her soft hair. Not wanting to let go as he bit her bottom lip lightly.

He wrapped one of his arms around her waist trying to pull her even closer if possible, in response to his sudden motion, she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him more towards her height.

After a moment or two, they pulled away from each other, but still leaving their arms where they are. Meg was panting slightly by the sudden kiss. Yet she still smiled at him.

He found a sudden need to kiss her once again. Nevertheless, he didn't wish to push his luck.

"Thank you" he muttered as he settled with kissing her forehead. Regrettably he moved his arms from Meg's thin waist and headed towards the passageway, bidding her goodnight before leaving.


	21. Love is blind - Chapter 21

POV Meg

She pushed her face deeper into Erik's warm chest. She could hear his heart beating, it sounded like a jackhammer... it pounded so quickly against her ear. She noticed her own started to beat just as quickly.

"Will you open your eyes for me?" She heard Erik ask, without thinking she opened them. She wondered what her eyes looked like? Were they beautiful? She wondered as she looked upwards at him.

"Meg... do you know, you have very beautiful eyes," Erik told her as she started to blush. How dare he use such sweet words on her. After all, he has his Christen, right?

She felt Erik move slightly but not leaving her side. She kept looking upwards hoping she's looking him in the face, taking in those sweet words.

"Meg... do you know I care for you deeply," Erik told her, as she became completely shocked by his words. Don't Erik, don't say this.

You'll give me hope for something more. She knew they could never have anything, no matter how much she longed for him. He was giving her too much false hope.

Erik gently grabbed her hand and placed it onto his face. His skin had a roughness to it but was still soft to the touch. His cheeks burnt underneath her fingertips, thank goodness she wasn't the only one blushing.

Erik slowly placed his hand on her cheek. She couldn't help but lean into his touch. Wanting more. Please, Erik, she found herself begging.

"Meg... you mean so much to me... Honestly, when I first meet you, I didn't want you to leave, you were so kind to me" Erik told her. She wasn't the kind one Erik was, without him... she would have died from that hole.

Erik started to move even closer now, their bodies touching, yet compared to the hug a few moments ago this felt completely different. She found herself wanting more, touch me more, please. She begged god as her mind went completely blank thinking only of Erik and his body heat.

"I'm sorry" she heard him say, tears swell in her eyes worried at what may happen next. Don't leave me, Erik, she thought as she waited for it to all end.

She felt Erik's hand underneath her chin lifting her face, to look at him. She tried to keep her eyes open but still struggled, not wanting this to end.

Erik's body stayed where it was, as his face came even closer to hers.

She moved onto her tiptoes wanting to move even closer to him, hoping, praying, begging anyone listening. Allow me to kiss this man, please, I'll pay any price, even if it's her soul. As long as she can keep this one memory.

She thought as her dreams came true. She felt a soft presence, on her lips. Was she? Did he just kiss her? She wondered, not wanting this to end. She could die a happy woman now.

Yet with all good things they must come to an end.

Erik slowly moved back, he turned away, is he shocked? Angry? He's just cheated on Christen. She felt herself becoming more selfish wanting him to kiss her more. Erik's already broken his vows what's the harm in breaking them again.

She thought as her need for more became stronger.

"If you're going to kiss someone, you should do it properly" she heard herself say. She felt shocked by herself that she said something like that. Erik's probably going to hate her for it. Why couldn't she be happy with the memory?

Suddenly as quick as lighting Erik's mouth was on hers, kissing her was much force as he could.

She couldn't believe it she was French kissing Erik.

She too kissed him back with as much passion, never wanting this to end. Erik wrapped one of his arms around her waist pulling her closer. His other hand slipped into her hair as he started playing with her hair.

She couldn't help but wrap her arms around him neck pulling him even closer. Wanting even more.

Give me more. She thought not wanting to let go of him, to not waste even a second.

After what felt like a second Erik slowly pulled away. She could tell from her panting they were kissing for much longer but still she already wanted more.

So much more.

"Thank you" Erik muttered to her as he quickly left her room. She felt like she was on cloud nine as she glided towards the couch to sleep.

However, she was unable to sleep all night thinking about that kiss, what meaning was there behind it? Would Christen be angry at them? She did just make the woman's husband cheat?

She thought as tiredness took over.

Loud knock came from the door

"It's just me miss" a voice came out, she knew it was one of the maids, she couldn't remember her name, though. She's only spoken to her once or twice.

"Please come in," she told her with a smile as she slowly got up, to get ready.

"Miss, do you still want me to tell you that story? Of what happened here?" the maid asked with caution in her voice, she nearly jumped out of her skin with excitement she'll finally find out the truth.

"Yes please," she nearly shouted at the woman with so much excitement.

"Okay... but I must warn I don't fully know what happened that night... no one really knows" the maid told as she sat beside Meg.

"The prima donna before you was a young woman called Christen Daae" She felt shocked by this news, so that's who Christen is.

"She lived here most of her life... she was a dancer than became the prima donna... rumour has it that the opera ghost liked her, but she fell in love with Roual Viscount, who funded this place. They say that the ghost became so angry he killed several people... and started the fire" the maid told her as she tried to take it all in.

"What happened to Christen?" She asked wondering where she is now. She can't be with Erik but still. She wondered as her mind became confused.

"She and the Viscount, and away that night, and so did everyone else... That's why you should be careful the ghost likes pretty women" the maid told her as she started to help her change.

"Oh, I see you found it" the maid muttered.

"Your guide stick... you've found it," the maid told her as she passed the stick over. She knew instantly who had found it for her.

Erik.

However, a part of her mind kept wondering... thinking... is she a replacement for Christen? Isn't Erik then a very dangerous man then? Should she stay away from him? What happens if she makes him angry... Will he try to kill her as well?

While thinking about all this, she quietly got changed and headed towards the stage, to prepare for tonight's performance.

"Ah, Meg... I was hoping I could apologise for my rudeness yesterday" she heard James say as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh I see you've found your guide stick" James carried on saying as he notices the guide stick in her hands.

She didn't know what to say to him as she kept quiet.

"Listen Meg... I'm sorry for what I said, it's just... no one gives something without expecting something in return"

"What about you... you gave me a job, a roof over my head... what were you hoping for in return?" she asked him.

"Well you were going to be my prima donna," James said, wait he didn't know she could sing until later on. What going on?

"You didn't know I could sing when you helped me... Did you?" she felt her voice rise as moved away from him wanting to get away.

"Meg... When I first met you... I already knew about you... I heard you singing before and saw great potential in you... that's why I helped you" James admitted. She tried to process everything but still felt hurt.

"But everything changed once I got to know you... your lovely and great to spend time with... I even come to care about you" James tried to touch her but she quickly moved away.

"Meg, I love you" James admitted to her, she felt her heart breaking by his confession.

"I'm sorry... but I cannot love you, someone else already has it... he took it long before I meet you," she told him as she thought of Erik. How they first meet. He helped her without wanting anything in return how he's helped her over and over.

Even knowing about his past, about Christen she couldn't help but still love him.

"I'll still be your singer... I'm not the right woman for you" She told him as she walked away heading towards her room.

"Are you sure that's wise? You now know about my past... He could give you everything I can't... You can live a peaceful life with him" Erik told her as she walked through the door.

"You know, the first time we meet... I thought you were incredible... You gave me hope there was goodness in this world" She started to tell him as she moved closer, towards his voice.

"I'm not a kind person... You said Christens name in your sleep... I thought she was your wife... I wanted to steal you away from her" She told him as stopped moving wiping away her tears.

"I thought she wasn't good enough for you... I wanted to be you everything" She told him as more tears fell.

Erik pulled her into a tight hug.

"I didn't want to give you any bad memories of this place... like I did with Christen... she couldn't accept me or my face" Erik whispered into her ear as he grabbed her hands. He went and placed her hand onto his face.

It felt cold to the touch.

"I wear this mask so no one can see the horrors of my face," Erik told her as she felt the coldness move. Did he just take off his mask for her?

"Can I?" She asked holding her hand in the air wondering if his is okay.

Erik gently guided her hand towards his damaged face.

They both stayed there for several minutes, as her fingers worked their way around his damaged face. Trying to understand and imagine his face in her mind.

"Many people call me the devil's child" Erik informed her, as her fingers danced their way over his damaged skin, it felt rough... there seemed to be a large dent by his ear as she felt his skull go inwards.

She couldn't understand why people treated him differently all there was, was some rough skin. She tried to image him face in her mind, it made her smile realizing how handsome he may look.

"I can't see anything wrong," She told him with a chuckle. As he gently kissed her on the lips once more.


	22. Love is blind - Chapter 22

POV Erik

Erik watched from a distance, as Meg and James sort of argued. He must have said something stupid again, he thought unable to hear the conversation. Yet true fully he didn't want to, if he did he knew he would want to kill this man once more.

Within Erik's mind, he's killed James in so many different and unique ways that he couldn't keep up. He felt amazed at how well he was controlling his temper before he would have already killed the man.

Yet this time... This times going to be different he's going to be better for her.

He thought as he heard some shouting from down below. He watched more closely as James confessed his love for her.

He knew this day would come... Earlier a made had told her his past about what he had done. He knew she would never want to see his face again.

Yet she was tightly holding onto the guide stick, could he still have hope?

He kept on watching as he was Meg reject James love.

"Yes" Erik muttered feeling like he had won, but still the question lied could she forgive him?

He wondered as he wandered towards her room. Wanting to know her answer as soon as possible.

"Are you sure that's wise? You now know about my past... He could give you everything I can't... You can live a peaceful life with him" He asked her before she manages to get through the door, he just, no needed to know how she truly felt for him.

"You know, the first time we meet... I thought you were incredible... You gave me hope there was goodness in this world" Meg told him as she started to moved closer, towards him.

"I'm not a kind person... You said Christens name in your sleep... I thought she was your wife... I wanted to steal you away from her" Meg told him as she stopped moving wiping away tears from her face. Meg thought that Christen was his wife, he almost laughed at the thought, but could understand why she thought so.

Erik felt bewildered by her words, she wanted to steal him away, he quiets liked the idea of being taken away. Of her wanting him so much

"I thought she wasn't good enough for you... I wanted to be you everything" Meg told him as she kept on crying. He thought about James he too didn't think he was good enough for her.

He had to hug her after seeing her cry even more. He wanted to take her away, take her away from everything, anything that could cause this wonderful being harm.

"I didn't want to give you any bad memories of this place... like I did with Christen... she couldn't accept me or my face" He whispered into Meg's ear as he grabbed her hands. He went and placed her hand onto his face.

He wanted to show her everything. He never wanted to show her his face but she needed to know all his secrets. Starting with his biggest one.

Erik thought as he quickly took off his mask, feeling the cold air onto his scarred skin.

"I wear this mask so no one can see the horrors of my face," He told her, wanting her to understand how damage his face is.

"Can I?" Meg asked him, while holding her hand in the air, waiting for his approval.

He gently guided her hand towards his damaged face. He twitched slightly to the new sensation of her cold fingers, dancing their way along his skin.

They both stayed there for several minutes, he watched her face, trying to find any sign of discomfort.

"Many people call me the devil's child," He told her, wanting her to understand how hideous he really was.

"I can't see anything wrong" He heard Meg mutter, as he went to kiss her.

Oh, thank God! He screamed in his mind as someone had finally accepted him... really accepted him.

Thank you so much for reading this, I do apologies if there's any spelling or grammar mistakes. I do hope you enjoy this story. I don't own Phantom, it's characters or songs. I don't write very often and this is my first time uploading a story so I do hope this was okay for everyone.


End file.
